Cure of The Angels
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Victoria was just a girl, ready for university in England. But her plans are ruined when she finds herself in the world of the Infernal Devices, her favourite book series. How did that even happen? Now she's Victoria Herondale, a haughty girl and twin to Will Herondale. Mortmain is easily defeated, but there is a cure for Jem to be found. A cure that can save anyone and anything.
1. Flying To My Dream

London was a mix of modern and history, with buildings that dated back to the 8th century next to skyscrapers. There were coffee shops and fast food restaurants in buildings that were probably built in the 1800s and there were the towers and bridges that seemed timeless. In London, you can find the Gothic design of the cathedrals and churches, the historical sights and the dirty water of the River Thames, the rain that seemed to come down so often – even in the summer. The cloudy skies and windy weather – London was truly amazing.

It was Victoria's favourite place in the whole world.

She hated the sun, for the sun hated her, giving her burns every time she tried to tan. But rain loved her like the moon loved the stars, and London was full of it. That was why she wasn't going to take university in Vancouver like most of the kids in her grade. Most of her friends were going to the University of British Columbia. But Victoria didn't mind. If UBC was what they chose, then Victoria would settle for it.

She was going to school in _England_ and her best friend, Oliver, was coming along with her.

Victoria breathed in the scent of the stuffy airplane, sighing contently. She sat down in her seat – 7B. Not even the kid behind her, kicking her seat could ruin her mood. The beefy man with oil stains and a horrible stench next to her could not upset her. Even if Oliver had taken the coveted window seat, she was all right, because she was going to her favourite place in the world.

Originally, Victoria had only loved London because of a series she had read. Though she had never been in London personally, she could already imagine Blackfriars Bridge, Poets' Corner in Westminster Abbey…

And she realized how wrong she was when she finally got there. She couldn't even find William Shakespeare's place in Poets' Corner, though she knew it was there. Blackfriars Bridge wasn't a bridge wrought in iron and stone. To Victoria, the colour was rather ugly. But still, she loved it because of the series she had read.

The Infernal Devices, her favourite book series. That was probably the only thing she had in common with Oliver. They loved that series. Oliver was probably a polar opposite to Victoria, but that was how they blended in so smoothly.

Oliver was occasionally vain, but it was only when his ego went out of control that Victoria laughed. Oliver had a right to be though – he was beautiful. With his blond hair, his green eyes, his full lips and his straight nose – he was one of the most wanted boys in their school. But miraculously, Victoria had snagged him as her best friend after an disaster in kindergarten.

Bryce Kennington had stolen Victoria's crayons. She had ended up crying of course, but Oliver, who had sat next to her in class, had taken them back, pummeling Bryce with his fat, tiny fists. The teacher never noticed a thing. He was too busy reading his car magazine. In the end, Victoria and Oliver were inseparable.

It was easy to talk to Oliver – as easy as breathing. There were no awkward moments and there was no need to question the other person.

Victoria settled into her uncomfortable seat, a big smile on her face as Oliver grumbled next to her. "They wouldn't let me take my moisturizer with me, Vicky," he frowned. "It was expensive too."

"So you've said," Victoria sighed as she took out her phone from her large bag. She turned it on, opening her eBooks app. Oliver peered over her shoulder.

"Clockwork Angel? Again?" Oliver smirked.

Victoria shrugged. "Seventh time."

"I swear, your obsession with Will Herondale and James Carstairs," Oliver shuddered.

"Then there's you and Magnus, who you would definitely turn gay for," Victoria nudged.

"Anyone would turn for Magnus Bane, Vicky," Oliver said, almost offended. "_Anyone_."

The kid behind Victoria had given up annoying her after no reaction and had taken to kicking Oliver's seat. "I swear…" Oliver said, gritting his teeth. "One more time and I'll…" The boy kicked Oliver's seat again and Oliver rose angrily to his formidable height.

"Look kid," Oliver growled. "It's not polite so stop kicking my chair," he said. The words in itself were not frightening, but the menacing tone and narrowing of Oliver's olive eyes made it much scarier. The boy stopped immediately and Oliver faced the front again. Victoria always thought Oliver's eyes were an irony in itself. Oliver didn't see it, though.

"Geez, Ollie," Victoria smirked, rolling her eyes. "No need to threaten the kid."

"I didn't threaten him. I simply told him what his parents should have," Oliver said curtly.

Victoria smiled again before returning to her book.

Will Herondale was in the Dark House, talking with Tessa as they escaped together. They bantered about Dante's works and Victoria smiled. She always loved Tessa with Will. They fit together like a puzzle piece. She simply could not see Tessa and Jem together – but she'll always love James Carstairs. Perhaps even more than William Herondale.

Even in the book it said that William Herondale was the brighter star, who burned so brightly. But Jem was the constant flame… And Victoria always liked constants.

"Victoria," Oliver said, interrupting nearly an hour later. Victoria had just finished the book and was reading the notes on _Tessa's England._

"Yes?" she asked impatiently, her brown eyes narrowing at Oliver. He knew how much she hated to be interrupted while reading.

"Why are we dropping?" Oliver asked, looking out the window.

Peering out the airplane window, she saw that Oliver was right. As the sun rose, the plane began to fall. Screams came from other compartments on the plain. The rude boy behind her was crying loudly. Even the beefy man with the loud snores had his eyes wide with fright.

Victoria fumbled with her phone, eying the time. It was 7:07 in the morning. The sun was up, the skies a gorgeous blue and it was July 7th, a beautiful day – but Victoria was about to die. She lunged for the parachute that was under her seat, grabbing Oliver's as well. But it was impossible to move. The airplane's nose had tipped forward and Victoria was smashed against the seat in front of her.

The plane was a falling star into the Atlantic Ocean, but all Victoria could do was stare into Oliver's crying green eyes and scream.

_Please help me_, Victoria pleaded inside her head and she embraced Oliver as she tumbled, along with the rest of the airplane, into the water.

…

Victoria woke with a start, gasping loudly. Was she dead? Was she in heaven, hell or purgatory?

It looked a lot more like hell than the other two choices though.

Around her was broken glass and red paint that looked disturbingly like blood on the brick walls. She breathed in the air and smelled the scent of a dirty river. Was she in London? Near the River Thames? But the Thames was not the only dirty river in the world. She shivered in her T-shirt and shorts. She cursed herself for not deciding to wear sweatpants. The wind was strong wherever she was.

Where was Oliver though?

Worry flooded Victoria as she squinted through the darkness for her best friend. The moon was hidden by the clouds and the stars were invisible in the night sky. The only light that she had was the flickering lamppost that stood several metres away.

"Oliver?" she asked loudly. No one responded to her. But if she was alive, then somebody else had to… right? And where was the wreckage of the plane? Why was so she unscathed? Questions flooded her brain like a tsunami on the coast of Japan – and she felt more and more hopeless as they stayed unanswered.

She should have landed in the ocean though, not land. Unless she was on an island in the Atlantic, but that was doubtful since there were buildings around her. She was definitely in an European city though. The brick building next to her looked pretty old – as if it could have been built in the 1800's.

Victoria decided to search for the plane. Perhaps she could save some one… or find Oliver – hopefully still alive… And if he wasn't… Victoria gulped. He was. He had to be. She was, wasn't she? And her stuff was on that plane.

Victoria was in an alley, so she decided to get out of there quickly. Nothing good happened in alleys. Every movie she watched, someone dies in alleys. She headed for the direction with most light, hurrying along and glad she wore runners. Her flip flops would not have made it through the glass.

Her heart was beating loudly and there was only one word in her mind: _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver._ And what about the other people on the plane? The beefy man next to her? The boy that kicked her seat? He was rude, but he didn't deserve to die. Victoria was afraid and although she was seventeen already, she longed for her overprotective Chinese parents. Her short and rather plump mother would wrap her arms around Victoria and her father would stand tall and proud, scanning for any danger around. They would have protected her. But now Victoria was alone, without her parents, without her best friend and without a decent jacket.

"Who are you?" came a voice. Victoria exited the alley, only to find a woman, dressed very strangely.

She was wearing an old Victorian dress, with rips at the hem. The neckline was very indecent, which made Victoria blush and look away, adjusting her shirt so that less of her skin was exposed. The woman had powder on her face – so much that it looked white and her lips were a bloody red.

"Just passing through," Victoria evaded and walked past the woman. She could feel the woman's eyes on her back and refrained from shivering. The wind was blowing hard, making Victoria's dark hair whip around her face. She brushed it out of her face, tying it up with the hair tie that had been on her wrist when the plane had crashed. Miraculously, she found her phone in her pocket as well, though it was no use to her. There was no signal.

"What's that?" someone asked. Victoria turned to find a man, shivering on the cold, stone ground. He was sitting against a brick building, his face grimy with dirt. His clothes were ragged and his eyes were pitch black.

Victoria looked the device in her hand. "A cell phone," she replied. Surely the man had heard of phones. Perhaps he was outdated then.

The man looked extremely confused still, so Victoria moved on, still searching. She saw more of the scantily dressed woman along with shivering beggars along the street. Obviously, she was not in the good part of the neighbourhood.

Men passed by and they stared at her. They were all wearing suits and vests. Their hair were trimmed short and most of them wore hats. All of them stared at her with hungry eyes and Victoria got extremely uncomfortable. Finally, she decided to slip back into one of the alleyways, preferring the menacing darkness than the horrifying stares.

Hopelessness filled her with each step. Was Oliver truly gone?

Victoria didn't want to talk to any of the people she had met so she didn't ask for directions or where she was. It was a stupid move.

She was lost in the alleys, absolutely alone. "I'm so going to die here," she whispered to herself. She shivered as the night air blew through her.

Then she heard it. The low sound of a growl. Victoria shuddered involuntarily.

Carefully, she turned around. She stifled a scream. Three, glowing red eyes stared at her. Out of the shadows, the beast came – taller than her by several feet. Victoria could see the sharp claws that could easily cleave her in two. Saliva dripped down from the beast's maw, and blood. Blood was everywhere. On its face, on its fur and on its muzzle. Finally, Victoria screamed and she began to run away. But the beast was faster and swiped at her, causing a deep scratch to appear on Victoria's back.

She sprinted as hard as she could, finally grateful for the voluntary P.E. classes she had taken Oliver had forced her into. But the beast was right on her heels. It made a sound like a scoff. It was just playing with Victoria, enjoying the chase. Victoria ran faster, her lungs straining for air and legs feeling as if they were about to collapse.

But she kept running. Victoria was _not_ about to die in a dirty alley, mauled by a monster.

Finally, she turned onto a street. The sound of her shoes slapping against the stone was the only

Sound though. More and more buildings passed by her. The growling of the monster was still behind her and she didn't dare stop running.

There were more lampposts and more light but there were no people to rescue her. She didn't have the air to scream. Finally, she arrived at a building that was probably an enormous church or cathedral – which furthered her suspicions about being in Europe. The gate was closed, but Victoria couldn't run any farther.

She pushed at the heavy gates and surprisingly, the doors gave way, allowing Victoria access. She entered and turned around as the gates closed automatically. Victoria could still see the glowing red eyes, but they seemed to be angry at the loss of its prey. She stumbled her way to the stone steps of the building, pleading for someone's aid.

Just as she was about to knock, the door opened and Victoria fell into someone.

She looked up. Her vision was becoming blurry, but she could see a worried face. It was the face of a beautiful man, with blue eyes and black hair that fell into his eyes. His mouth was opened, as if he was saying something, but Victoria could no longer hear him.

She sank into peaceful slumber, not knowing that shouting and yelling were around her in the conscious world.

**Yes, I ended with the cliche, dramatic faint. HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH AN INFERNAL DEVICES STORY! Miss me? ;) **

**And by the way, I have become a beta. Woo! If you guys want any editing for your stories, look for me! Review, follow and favourite! I'm super duper excited for this one. **


	2. The Newest Herondale

_Victoria was playing outside in a beautiful meadow. The hot sun was beating down on her, warming her to the bone. She danced in the meadow, twirling and laughing happily as she did so. She was only six, but she understood that she had to go home soon. But the rolling hills and blue skies of Wales made her reluctant. _

_ "Victoria!" came a shout. Victoria turned around. And there was a boy, with a cherubic face and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked to be six as well, with black hair that stood out like a beacon in the light. _Twin._ That was the first word that came to Victoria's mind. The second was _Will.

_ Victoria was puzzled. She didn't have a twin. She didn't even have a sibling. Nor did she know anyone named Will._

_ But an inner voice inside her head told her that that was Will, her twin brother. "Bet you can't catch me!" Victoria teased, and she hitched up her skirts – _why was she wearing a dress? – _and began running away, down the hills, sprinting for a beautiful manor in front of her. _

_ The scene changed._

_ Victoria seemed to be older now. The inner voice inside her mind told her that she was nine. Victoria eyed her dress with loathing. It was corseted and she _hated _corsets with a passion. But her mother wanted it. Her sister –_ she had a sister as well?_ – Ella, wanted it. So she had no other choice. _

_ Quietly, she let Ella do up the dress as she gazed out her bedroom window. Outside was Will, who was playing in the mud and climbing up the trees. Her mother would have been horrified, but Victoria… she wanted to go out and join him. She wanted to take off her corset and dress, put on Will's most comfortable clothes, and go outside and play. Thunder rolled in the distance and rain began to pour._

_ But Will did not seem to mind. Instead, he grew happier. Then someone joined him. Someone with the same black hair as Will. _Cecily_… That was the name that rang in her head. Her younger sister, at age seven. They danced in the rain together as Will swung her around._

_ A pang of irrational jealousy hit her. It used to be _her_ that Will danced with in the rain. And Victoria wanted to go out. She wanted to dance and sing and laugh with her siblings. But instead she was stuck inside, with a corset restraining her lungs._

_ The scene changed again. This time, Victoria was twelve, and she was old enough to go to her mother's tea parties. The sun was rising in the horizon and Victoria still hasn't chosen a dress. _

_ "Mam," Victoria called. "I need some help!" _

_ No one came to her call. Normally, Ella or her mother would come to her aid. Will would come as well, teasing Victoria about her dress. Cecily might have entered to ask Victoria to do her hair. _

_ But no one came. _

_ Biting her lip, she exited her room in her nightgown, walking the corridors of the manor she was in. The sound of sobbing alerted Victoria and she quickly ran to the cause of it. Cecily was staring at Ella's door, standing several metres away from it though. Her brother, Will, was there, peering in through Ella's bedroom door. _

_ "It's not polite to look into someone's room without permission," Victoria snapped haughtily. Will did not even bother to reply with his normal quip and smile. Instead, he turned to look at Victoria with a mournful expression, causing her to stagger back. Her brother had been crying, his eyes red-rimmed. Victoria reached for him, but Will backed away. Taking hold of Cecily's hand, he ran away, Cecily on his tails. _

_ Victoria stared blankly at the place that they had just been standing. It used to be _her_ that Will went to. It used to be _her_ that Will loved. Hatred and jealousy boiled in her like poison. Anger flooded through her like fire. But she ignored it all. Ella was in there and she had promised to do her hair for the party._

_ Knocking sharply on the door twice, she waited for an answer. Only the sound of crying returned. That was her mother's voice…_

_ Her curiosity getting the better of her, she peered into the room, just like Will had moments before._

_ And she screamed. Ella was lying on her bed, motionless. If that was Ella at all. Her skin had turn green and black from rotting, some parts of her body was swelling and she was unrecognizable. Shock hit her before the tears did. Was that Ella? Ella's beautiful, sophisticated looks were gone, replaced by an ugly, mutant _thing_. Her silky black hair and smooth white skin had disappeared. There were some places where blood dripped from her body, falling onto the white bedspread. _

_ Victoria backed away from the room. She spun on her heel and ran back to her bedroom, sobbing loudly as she did so. _

_ Ella had been all that she had. Will had Cecily and Victoria had Ella – that was how it _worked._ That was the _order._ But everything was wrong now. Ella… Ella was _dead._ Victoria didn't know how, she didn't know why… and she didn't want to know. She would rather stay blissfully ignorant than know the pain that Ella went through. _

_ So she sat there and sobbed and sobbed – but no one came to her and comforted her._

_ Everyone was surrounded by their own grief, unable to stop crying._

_ Again, the scene changed, yet it was still the same. Victoria was sobbing on her bed once again, crying. She was still twelve at this was not long after Ella had died._

_ "Will…" she sobbed. He had _left_ them… when she had needed him the most. Anger filled her depression as she straightened. Hatred for her brother. What a coward he was, but that realization did not stop her tears. He had ran away. He had betrayed _her. _Will was dead to her. But her heart still called out for the familiar warmth of her brother. And that hurt Victoria even more._

_ "Will!" she screamed._

…

Victoria woke up, breathing extremely hard. What kind of dream was that? The dream had told Victoria every detail of another child's life… And that child had been _her._

No. She was Victoria – the Chinese girl that was going to go to _London_ with her best friend.

But another Victoria called to her, the girl in those dreams. Who was she? Was she her? The dream was not a dream but… _memories._ First of all, Victoria had to figure out where she was before she did anything else. Perhaps she had multiple personality disorder. She didn't know.

"Victoria?" came a soft voice. Victoria turned her head. Sitting on a chair was a beautiful boy – the same age as her.

_Will, _her inner voice told her. Victoria's jaw dropped. _Will… _The boy who had betrayed her. Rage filled her veins though she quenched it, needing to know where she was.

"You were calling for me," Will supplied.

"I… I was?" Victoria asked. The dream. The memories. Victoria touched her cheek tentatively. It was wet.

"Where am I?"

"The Institute," Will said.

Victoria's jaw dropped. It added up – well, except for the part with her in it. Ella's death. Will running away. Cecily. The _Herondale _family. The _Institute._ In front of her was Will Herondale, one of her favourite characters from a _book._ And he was her brother.

Victoria Herondale was the girl in her dreams. The girl that was _her. _It was impossible, but there was no other explanation.

_This is your life now, _the quiet voice said inside of her. _You are Victoria Herondale, the second daughter of Edmund and Linette Herondale and twin sister of Will._

Obviously, there was something wrong with her. Victoria wanted to scream and kick at the walls until her feet broke, but instead, she contained her composure. There was a voice inside her head, shouting at her for thinking that way. _You are a lady_, the voice said_. You must act like a proper one._ "What am I doing here?"

Will's eyes hardened. "That's what I want to know."

Again, the irrational anger rose in Victoria. _He betrayed you. He ran away from you. _Victoria turned away from Will. Two voices were at war with each other inside Victoria's mind. Victoria Herondale hated Will with a passion. Victoria from the 21st century didn't understand why.

"I'll leave then," Victoria said stiffly, and she shoved the blankets off her. She tried to sit but a wrenching pain grasped her and she fell back down onto the bed. The monster with three eyes… It had wounded her. Her chest was wrapped in gauze and bandages. Victoria reached to touch her back but Will caught her hand.

"Don't touch it," he said. "It's bleeding."

"Why would you care," Victoria snapped. That was definitely not Victoria. Eyes widening, she clamped a hand over her mouth. "There's something wrong with me," she whispered.

Will's blue eyes softened. He was truly beautiful. With his black hair and his violet-blue eyes and thick lashes… But this Will was hardened like a warrior. In Victoria Herondale's memories, Will was sweet and funny, skinny and quick. This Will had broad shoulders and a firm voice. This wasn't the Will she remembered.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

_Should she tell him?_ There was no one else to tell. Will was the closest living person to her and Victoria needed an opinion. But then again, he wouldn't believe her anyways. Victoria decided to keep her mouth shut. A need to be more feminine and orderly filled her.

_You are Victoria Herondale_. _The third child of Edmund and Linette Herondale. You are a woman and you _will_ be treated with respect._

Victoria straightened in the bed. "Can you please fetch me some clothes please?" she asked.

Will shrugged. "Jessamine brought you some already." He nodded to the corset and dress that lied on the end of the bed.

Victoria's mouth fell open. She was horrified. "You aren't gonna make me wear that… are you?" she asked. _A lady must always be corseted. _

That voice inside Victoria's head was growing increasingly annoying.

"You always wear that kind of stuff," Will shrugged.

"People can change. How would you know, since you have not visited us in five years?" Victoria said harshly. Will's eyes grew angry. Victoria clamped a hand over her mouth. Will's angry expression grew puzzled.

"What's with you?" Will asked.

Victoria shook her head. She was Victoria Herondale, a dignified woman. But she was also a Chinese girl from Vancouver… who could make Will's future bright.

"Where's Jem?" Victoria asked.

Will raised an eyebrow at Victoria's informal speech. "How do you know who Jem is?"

Victoria mentally face palmed. If she was to change Will's future, she must ease into his life first. "You mentioned him earlier," Victoria said, trying to make her voice formal and of the Victoria era.

"No I didn't," Will said, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you not remember, William? I was always the twin with the better memory," Victoria said lightly.

"But I am the twin with a memory rune," Will said, lifting his sleeve to reveal a swirl of black ink. Victoria swore in her head.

"Even runes cannot save your poor memory," Victoria shrugged. "You mentioned Jem before," she said insistently.

"James is in his room," Will said finally, giving up. "Charlotte, the head of the London Institute, is tending to him. I would normally be with him… but I am here to get you out of the Institute and back to Mam."

"What?!" Victoria asked, voice getting louder. "You cannot kick me out like this!"

"You don't want to be here and I don't want you here. So leave," Will shrugged.

"I… I have to stay! And I can't tell you why," Victoria said, biting her lip. "But if you do not ask any questions… I can break your curse."

It was a stupid and idiotic risk to make. Victoria knew that. But she also knew that Will wanted the "curse" lifted more than anything.

Will's eyes widened. He took a step back, moving closer to the exit. Victoria eyed her _brother_ nervously.

"I…" Will stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Don't expect me to be nice until you find the cure for me."

"I already have it," Victoria winked. "Get me some comfortable clothes, and I'll tell you."

Perhaps Victoria cannot reveal the whole story. But she can at least start with Will.

**Alright, so this is the moment where Victoria begins to forget about her other life. Her personality will mold in with Victoria Herondale's and the italicized thoughts will be Victoria Herondale's side.**

**It WAS a stupid risk to tell Will that she had the cure, but I'm sure that Will is desperate enough to let all the questions go. Remember, Mortmain ****_will_**** be defeated easily. Victoria will be a Seer of a sort for the Shadowhunters. **

**I'm not sure if I want her to be a bad ass fighter though... **


	3. Transition

Victoria remembered the time when she was at home, discussing college courses with her mom and dad. "_Wo men hui xiang ni!"_ her mom cried._ We will think of you. _"I can't wait until you come back – a lawyer!"

Victoria had smiled weakly. She didn't want to be a lawyer. When she had told her mom and dad she didn't want to be a lawyer or a doctor, they had yelled at her. Her passion was in the arts. Victoria wanted to dance. She wanted to sing. She wanted to play her piano.

They had told her she would never make it in the world with that. They had told her she would never achieve a steady job.

So Victoria conformed. Perhaps she was weak-willed and afraid, but she wanted a comfort-zone and a comfort-zone was where she would stay.

It surprised her when Victoria realized Victoria Herondale was like that too.

…

When Will brought her the Shadowhunter clothing, Victoria sighed with relief. Stretchy clothing – comfortable but not too loose or tight. She slid her new clothes on and looked in the floor length mirror. She looked different, that was for sure. Not just from Victoria, the Chinese girl to Victoria, the Welsh beauty, but different overall. Victoria Herondale's long limbs stood out and she stood at five nine, a tall height.

Victoria Herondale took satisfaction in her beauty. She was beautiful, and she knew it. However, Victoria – the girl from Vancouver – was getting more and more afraid. Her usual thoughts were melding in with Victoria Herondale's. She could no longer tell the difference between herself and the _other girl._

"Hurry up, Victoria," Will said impatiently from outside her door. Victoria opened the door and looked at her twin. Will was taller than her by at least two inches, a height difference that made Victoria scowl.

"Before, I was taller than you…" Victoria said quietly.

Will scowled deeply. "You will do well to not mention your home."

"_Your?_" Victoria asked.

"It is not my home and never will be again," Will said stiffly. "I will never return."

"But you are family, William," Victoria said softly. Will's eyes widened like a cornered animal. A voice in Victoria's head berated her for her soft words. _We cannot be so forgiving to that traitor. He is our enemy. Not brother, not friend._

Friend. How was Oliver doing? Was he okay?

"Let's go," Will said gruffly. "And you owe me an explanation soon. Jem will come along."

"He is your friend?" Victoria asked.

"He is my brother," Will corrected.

"So he can be your family, but not me," Victoria said bitterly. Will stopped, glaring at Victoria.

"What of it? You were always too busy with your hair and corsets and dresses to notice me!"

Victoria's inner voice gasped. "Well you were too busy playing in the mud with Cecily and acting like uncivilized folk!" Victoria snapped. Victoria cursed the inner voice that had come out again.

Will scoffed. "This is the reason why. Do not think you are a Shadowhunter because you wear the clothing. You can _never _become one of us." He stalked off after finishing his piece.

Victoria face palmed before hurrying after Will, condemning that blasted inner voice. As she continued after Will, the inner voice began to fade further and further away until it ceased. Victoria thanked the Lord for making it stop.

However, Victoria did not realize it had not stopped, but merely became a part of her.

…

Will flung open the library doors. "We're here," he said coldly, before entering and sitting down in one of the armchairs.

Victoria surveyed everyone. It surprised her when she did not squeal or fan-girl or point at the people she saw. She was composed and stone-like. And that was what scared her the most.

"Hello," she said politely.

A short woman stood up. _Charlotte Branwell_, Victoria thought. "Hello. I am Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute. You must be Victoria Herondale."

Victoria nodded, giving her a polite smile. Will snorted at the smile on Victoria's face. Victoria unfortunately knew why. This side of her was fake. Unnatural. A sham. Part of Victoria remembered the days of climbing apple trees, dancing in the rain and most of all, simply playing with her brother.

"And I'm Henry Branwell!" Henry said cheerfully. Victoria smiled at him. She had always loved Henry's antics.

"I'm Jessamine," Jessamine said with disgust, her brown eyes eying Victoria. Victoria was taken aback. Why was Jessamine treating her this way? Then she realized. It was because of the Shadowhunter gear she was wearing.

"And I am James Carstairs. You can call me Jem."

A silver haired Shadowhunter stood up, dressed finely. Though he was wearing similar attire to Will, he was neater. His tie was straight and he had a cane. James Carstairs.

He was gorgeous, though Victoria didn't let her appreciativeness show. She let _nothing_ show. Just like Will.

"Another Herondale," Jessamine said, rolling her eyes. "This is _just_ what we need." Will did not speak up for Victoria. Victoria clenched her teeth but did not say anything. Instead, she remained standing in the same stiff position.

"Please take a seat, Miss Herondale," Charlotte gestured to the empty chair closest to Victoria. Victoria thanked her and sat down, still in the same stiff position.

It was incredibly awkward. Being the guest of the Institute, Victoria knew it was etiquette to allow the hosts to guide the conversation – most of the time, anyway. However, Will and Jem were in deep conversation and Jessamine was checking her nails.

"How did you get here?" Charlotte asked, breaking the awkward pause.

Victoria froze as all the heads snapped up, their eyes boring into hers. Victoria Herondale, however, was not an awkward person. Lies came to her naturally – a trait that she wasn't sure she should be thankful for or not.

"I rode here on horse," Victoria began. "When I entered London, I took a wrong turn and ended up in an alley… There were many people staring at me, for a woman does not travel alone at night. In the alley, a horrid beast with red eyes appeared, startling me off my horse. My horse ran away… and then I ran here to the Institute. I didn't know exactly where I was going. I just found myself at the front gates."

"Which horse?" Will asked abruptly.

Victoria stared at Will._ Which horse_? Which horse would Victoria Herondale ride? The only horse she would ride… "Jacqueline," Victoria said stiffly. The French beauty and a gorgeous mare. Memories came to Victoria in a flood once again, but she retained her composure. Jacqueline was the only horse Victoria Herondale had ever ridden on and there was a place in her heart, in Victoria Herondale's cold heart, which was for that horse.

To lose Jacqueline meant a lot – though Victoria didn't technically lose the horse – and Will knew it meant a lot.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you like," Charlotte smiled warmly.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Branwell," Victoria said.

"Go ahead," Charlotte nodded.

"May I become a Shadowhunter?" Victoria asked. The room froze.

Suddenly, the library doors opened once again, revealing Sophie Collins, standing there with a tray of tea and scones. "Have I interrupted something?" Sophie blushed.

…

_Oliver was standing there, dressed in fine black and white. Victoria wanted to sigh with relief. Her time in the Institute was just a dream she had dreamt as a result of all the Infernal Devices she had read. There he was. He was in church too. His face was drawn. Victoria recognized several people in the church. Some of her friends, her parents…_

_"Victoria is – no, _was_ – my best friend. I will never be able to forget her," Oliver said. A tear leaked from his eyes._

_Why was he saying these things? Why? _

_"Ollie… I'm still here!" Victoria said, walking closer to where Oliver was standing in front of the people who were sitting in the pews._

_"I loved and will always love her for she was a dear friend to me. She was loyal. Kind. Compassionate…"_

_"Oliver you shut up right now!" Victoria screamed. "I'm still here! Don't talk about me like I'm dead!"_

_Finally, Victoria saw the coffin in front of the crowd. Slowly, she reached the open coffin and peered inside. She screamed, but no one heard her. Her lifeless body lay there. Decomposition had already started to settle in. Victoria fell over, trying to back away from the coffin as Oliver continued his speech, unaware that his best friend was a mere three feet away from him. _

_"I will never forgive myself for surviving that plane crash without her…"_

I'm dead, _Victoria thought. _I'm dead.

…

"Miss Herondale? Miss Herondale, are you okay?" Hands were shaking her gently. Victoria woke up, eyes wide. She found her cheeks wet again.

"I'm dead…" she whispered to herself. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead…"

"You aren't dead," a soft male voice said. Victoria didn't even recognize the person that was speaking to her, but she wrapped her arms around him anyway, sobbing into his shoulder. She was consumed by grief. By despair. She was _dead. _

"Not here, I'm not! But where it counts! Where it matters! In the real world, I'm dead! I died…" Victoria cried. "Oliver… my mom… my dad! I had a life in front of me, but now I'm stuck here! This was supposed to be a happy dream… I was going to solve Will's curse. I was going to help Tessa and Will. I was going to solve Jem's addiction…"

"What do you mean solve my addiction?" The soft voice suddenly grew stiff and Victoria froze.

"Oh God…" Victoria released the boy she had been clutching onto like a lifeline. "What have I done?" she breathed. Now Victoria was fully awake.

James eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean solve my addiction?" he repeated.

"Where's Will?" Victoria asked instead.

"Asleep or walking around the halls like a bat," Jem shrugged. "It's only four in the morning. I heard you screaming and I ran in here."

Oh Jem. Kind, considerate Jem. How could Victoria tell him that Victoria Herondale actually didn't exist and that Victoria knew what was going to happen to all of them? That she was burdened with so much knowledge?

"I… I need Will," Victoria said.

Jem stood up. "I will fetch him for you. When we come back… will you tell me what you meant?" Victoria swallowed.

"I will tell you everything."

**I know this chapter is really confusing, but I was just trying to show you how Victoria from 2013 and Victoria from 1878 transitioned together. Basically, they kind of merged. So there's only one Victoria now - the one in The Infernal Devices. Originally, I was going to make it Will waking Victoria up, but I kind of wanted Jem in there. It makes more sense anyway. So right now, Victoria has Tessa's old room - right across from Jem's. **

**Sorry I don't update often... This story is kind of like my stress-reliever, I guess. I have a plot idea and I just shove it here. Sorry once again! **


	4. The Pattern of the Institute

Victoria began pacing back and forth as she waited in the library for Will and Jem. If she told them the truth, everything would be messed up. If she didn't tell them the truth, they wouldn't rest until she did and perhaps hate her for a long time. Victoria couldn't think of a decent lie. What if she ran? She had nowhere to run except for back to Wales and she couldn't do that because she needed to save Jem and Will and Tessa! Letting out an unladylike groan, she fell back onto the armchair. She shut her eyes tightly, thoughts and consequences turning in her head.

"Something wrong?"

Victoria opened her eyes immediately and flinched at the closeness of Will's face.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Will said with a smirk. "How are you going to be a Shadowhunter when your senses are so weak?"

Victoria muttered some unflattering words under her breath before sitting straight and proper in the chair. Jem was right behind Will, a suspicious look on his face.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong or sit there until the sun rises?" Will asked.

Victoria looked up, her now blue eyes shining with frustration. Why wasn't Oliver here to help her out? He would have punched Will by now. Her eyes began to water at the thought of Oliver. Oliver was alive – that's all that mattered, right?

Will's eyes widened at the sight of Victoria's tears and he wisely stayed quiet. Victoria took a shuddering breath before speaking. "Victoria Herondale doesn't exist," she said.

No one spoke. However, it was obvious that Jem and Will had the same thought: _She's gone mad._

Victoria continued anyway. "Originally, there were three siblings – Ella, Will and Cecily Herondale. Starting from Jem and Will's hunt for a certain demon, everything in this Institute was documented into a book. You both are fictional characters."

Now Will's face was getting frightened. No one dared to speak. "Will – you think you're cursed by the demon Marbas. You think whoever loves you will be doomed to death. Jem – you are forced to take _yin fen_ every day to survive because of Yan Luo. Charlotte is insecure about her relationship with Henry. Henry is insecure about his relationship with Charlotte. Charlotte is the leader of this Institute while Henry is an inventor. Jessamine longs for a regular human life, but cannot truly become one for her parents were lost to a fire. She keeps a dollhouse still. Sophie was once a maid for a rich man, who gave her the scar on her face. Thomas has feelings for Sophie. Ask me a question, and I'll know it."

"How would _you_ know?" Will asked.

"I read the books. Several times, actually," Victoria shrugged. "I know everything that's going to happen, but I want to change it."

"Change it? Why would you change a _book_?" Will said. "Books are…"

"Do you want Jem to become a Silent Brother, abandoning you? Do you want this entire Institute to hurt? If you don't, then let me fix things," Victoria interrupted. Words were beginning to pour out of her mouth and unfortunately, Victoria began to rant. That was one of her many flaws. Oliver always said that she had a tendency to go on without letting others speak.

"I'm _dead_ right now – in the real world," Victoria said. "My best friend, Oliver, was at my _funeral_. We should have been touring England right now, but instead I'm stuck here, so if you would please refrain from questioning me. I don't know if I'm me or Victoria Herondale. I'm having a huge identity crisis. I have to solve your _fu*king problems._ I'm not attending university. My parents are alone now, without their only daughter. I have enough to deal with without your little commentary, Will."

Will looked taken aback.

"And now I'm telling you all of this, and I really shouldn't because… I don't even know why anymore!" Victoria threw her hands in the air for exaggeration and sighed. She paused, allowing them to speak.

Jem and Will didn't move. They simply stared at her, disbelieving looks on their faces. "All I wanted was the truth," Jem said simply. "I did not need you to make up this extravagant story. If you would excuse me…" and Jem left.

"You believe me right?" Victoria asked Will.

Will looked at Victoria with somber eyes before turning as well and exiting.

Victoria stared at the empty doorway before burying her head in her hands and she sobbed, descending into an uneasy slumber.

…

"Miss Herondale? Miss Herondale? Please wake."

Victoria groggily woke up, her back and neck sore from sleeping in an armchair all night. Sophie looked at her with her curious eyes before offering a mirror. Victoria looked at her reflection and gasped. Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair a hideous mess. Dried tears streaked down her face.

"Perhaps you should take a bath," Sophie suggested, asking no questions.

Victoria nodded and stood uneasily. "Thank you, Sophie," she croaked.

As Sophie drew the water, Victoria lied on her bed – in the room across from Jem's. What were they up to? Were they whispering about Victoria? Were they planning to send Victoria to a mental asylum or something?

"Your bath is ready, miss," Sophie said, her eyes lowered respectfully.

"Call me Victoria, Sophie. You've seen me at my worst. What is the use of formalities now?" Victoria asked, a slightly bitter edge to her words. Sophie did not speak. "Please, Sophie. Call me Victoria because you and I are equals."

Victoria left an astounded Sophie in her room as Victoria went to the bathroom, sinking into the warm waters.

Sophie was waiting patiently for Victoria to finish up. She helped Victoria lace up her dress without a single word. Victoria bit her lip as Sophie braided her hair. Was she too forward? Probably.

"Sophie, can you help me with something?" Victoria asked.

"Of course, miss."

"Victoria," Victoria corrected. "I want to find the _Codex_. Might as well learn a few things before I'm shipped off to a hospital."

"Why would that happen?" Sophie asked.

"I said things that I shouldn't have. I should have known they wouldn't have believed me," Victoria sighed. "Any chance someone can train me while I'm here?"

"Your brother and Master Jem, perhaps?" Sophie said. Victoria couldn't help but notice the red tinge to her cheeks when she said _Jem_. Victoria didn't want to talk to them. They didn't believe her. They didn't trust her. Anger filled Victoria as she thought about the pair of _parabatai_ more and more.

Victoria would have to train alone. She'd watched enough kung-fu movies to successfully land a kick or two. Maybe. Perhaps. Probably. Victoria gave up. She had watched _one_ martial arts movie in her life.

"Do you have a piano here?" Victoria asked.

…

Victoria asked Sophie to tell the rest of them that she wouldn't be eating. It was rude, and she knew it, but Victoria just needed to get away.

She sat in front of the sleek grand piano, her fingers dancing over the keys. Victoria never liked classical music. She was a fan of jazz and soft rock and some pop music – the modern songs that required lots of emotion. The slow songs.

Victoria sang as she played, knowing that everyone was probably eating breakfast still. The dining room and the music room were on opposite ends of the Institute. They would never hear her. Music. A magic far greater than anything anyone has ever known. For such a long time, Victoria wanted to become a singer. A performer. Her parents allowed her to learn the guitar, the piano and Victoria even took some vocal lessons. But her parents still put their foot down when Victoria said she wanted to become an singer.

It was for the best, Victoria sighed. A job in the arts was very unstable.

"You are very talented on the piano." _Clang. _The sound of clashing notes filled the air. Victoria cursed herself for making such a mistake.

Charlotte Branwell stood at the doorway, her arms crossed and eyes light. "You didn't come down to breakfast," Charlotte said, taking a seat near the piano.

Victoria sheepishly stared back at Charlotte. The woman was only a couple years older than her, but it felt like Charlotte was decades older. Her eyes bore into Victoria's with the same questioning look.

"I was not hungry…" Victoria was cut off with the sound of growling coming from her stomach. Victoria blushed. "I just wanted to get away. Your piano is gorgeous."

Charlotte smiled. "I used to play the piano, but I discovered the adrenaline of fighting. The rush that comes whenever you slay a demon. I feel like I'm making a difference in the world whenever I kill a demon."

"Why… why are you telling me this?" Victoria asked.

"You said you wanted to become a Shadowhunter. So a Shadowhunter you will be."

…

Charlotte had offered to train her. Victoria felt horrible for making Charlotte train her while she was already a busy woman, but it was Charlotte or Jem and Will. A girl had to be selfish _sometimes_, right?

As Victoria sat in the training room, feeling oddly out of place with the bows and arrows, the swords and knives and most of all – the glowing seraph blades kept in a glass case on the wall.

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice. Victoria looked up. "I had some business to attend to," Charlotte said. Charlotte then tossed her a wooden sword.

"What is this for?" Victoria asked.

Charlotte looked surprised. "For sparring of course!"

"Wait, Charlotte! I thought you were going to teach…" Victoria was cut off when Charlotte swung at her. Victoria backed away quickly, holding her sword awkwardly.

"Not too tight, Victoria!" Charlotte said, seeing that Victoria was holding the wooden sword in a death grip. "Not too loose either!"

Victoria almost groaned. Charlotte came at her again and deciding to be brave, Victoria met her swing with her own sword. Unfortunately, Charlotte was a lot stronger. And she had a lot more balance. Charlotte pushed against Victoria's sword and Victoria moved so her sword wasn't touching Charlotte's anymore. Still holding the sword awkwardly and out in front of her, she waited for Charlotte to make a move. She wasn't disappointed. Charlotte charged forward, her blade aiming straight at her.

If you haven't seen Charlotte in battle, you haven't been afraid.

Victoria was tempted to drop the sword but willed herself to stay strong and point the sword at Charlotte. However, an easy maneuver – or it looked easy when Charlotte did it – allowed Charlotte to slip past Victoria's defenses and Charlotte's blade struck Victoria's hilt. With a twist of her wrist, Victoria was disarmed with a dulled tip of a wooden sword at her neck.

"Maybe that could have gone a little better," Charlotte said, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Just a little bit," Victoria shrugged.

…

Victoria continued to skip meals, getting some stale bread and meat from the kitchens after meals. Agatha, the cook, was nice about it. She would give Victoria some extra servings. "Herondales – all of them are the same," she would mutter as Victoria exited the kitchen. Agatha would still give her food the next day, however.

All of Victoria's time was spent in the kitchens, sneaking food, in her bedroom, contemplating her decision, in the training room with Charlotte or in the music room, playing the piano and singing along with it.

She had no contact with anyone except for Charlotte. Victoria was beginning to see Charlotte as her surrogate mother and Victoria loved Charlotte for being there and helping her.

Sometimes, Victoria thought the Institute was too big – especially when she got lost. And unfortunately, she got lost often. The hallways all looked the same, so Victoria decided to leave a trail. At every turn, she would put a coloured rag in either the right or left direction. Red signified the kitchen. Blue meant the music room. Yellow was the training room. Victoria had marvelled at her brilliance after thinking of that. She obviously wasn't that bright. Victoria had forgotten that Jem was in the room right across from hers – meaning every time he went to the training room or the music room or the kitchens – he would see the coloured little rags.

Victoria had forgotten that Jem was capable of following the trail of rags.

**This chapter was rather boring. Rather mundane. I was just laying out the setting for you, I guess. Victoria's descending into a "pattern". That pattern will change by the next chapter. ;)**


	5. Daughter of the Nephilim

Victoria sat in front of the piano again, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. Perhaps it wasn't healthy to be sneaking food from the kitchen and seeking comfort from an instrument, but Victoria was still surviving.

However, there was a familiar ache in her chest. Will was, once again, lost to her. Victoria knew the first time was a lie, but the second time… He turned away from her.

Again.

Victoria closed her eyes, sighing. Her eyes were beginning to hurt. It was three in the morning, but no one would her play, even if the music room's doors were open. The Institute was too big and the music room was on the other side of the building – opposite of the living quarters.

That was why she loved the music room. No one to disturb her. No one to interrupt. No one to judge her.

Her fingers glided along the piano and Victoria winced with every mistake she made. One day, she'll play a piece perfectly, or at least, she hoped so. As she sang and played, she didn't notice the door creak open.

"You do know it is three hours past midnight?"

Victoria jumped, her hands frozen over the piano keys. The voice was not angry. Simple curiosity was laced in his words.

James Carstairs stood in front of the only exit, an unreadable look on his face. Victoria decided to stay silent. She had nothing to say to him anyway.

Anger washed over her. Resentment. Bitterness. Victoria Herondale was terrific at holding grudges. Unfortunately for Jem, so was the Victoria from the 21st century.

"I found these," Jem said, holding up the coloured rags Victoria had left at every corner. Victoria's eyes widened.

"Why would you take them!?" Victoria asked. "I put them there for a reason!"

Jem looked down at his feet. "I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour to you. I'm sure you had a reason for creating a tale such as that and I will not pry into your private affairs."

"I wasn't creating a tale!" Victoria snapped. Rage pulsed through her veins. The rage was washed away with puzzlement. Victoria hadn't been so volatile before. How strange. "Forget about it," Victoria said. "Forget I said anything. I was stupid to believe that you two would trust me."

Victoria turned back to the piano, her fingers shaking over the keys. "Do you mind leaving?" she asked haughtily. "I come here at night to be _alone_."

She refused to look at Jem's gentle face. Was he angry? Disappointed with her?

"Can you play something for me?" Jem asked suddenly.

Victoria kept her eyes on the piano. "Why would you want that?"

"Just curious. Will had said that neither you or Cecily played instruments."

Victoria scoffed. "I'm not Victoria Herondale, remember? And even if Victoria Herondale existed, how would Will know? He's been gone for the past five years."

Victoria bit her lip as guilt crept into her. Why was she so mean when Jem was trying to be civil?

She blamed it on hormones. Everything was so complicated. Victoria should have been in England, chatting with Oliver about the professors, grades, jobs or something inane.

But she was stuck in a world that was only real in a book.

"I can play you something, but you must promise not to laugh," Victoria said. She looked up at Jem. He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.

Victoria shut her eyes tightly. She was nervous. She hadn't been nervous during piano recitals or exams. She hadn't been nervous when she had to play the piano in front of her classmates. Why was she nervous now?

Victoria hesitantly played a jazz song. _Clang._ Wrong note. She cursed. "Sorry," she muttered. Jem didn't respond. Victoria shut her eyes. She always played better with her eyes shut. No pressure. It was just her and the sound of music.

Her fingers began playing again. Her mouth moved as she sang. "_Keep your eyes shut. Don't let them in. They can only hurt you…" _

Victoria didn't realize she had been singing those lyrics until she finished the song. A perfect piece. Why was it perfect – only when Jem was around? Why not when she was alone? Why with _Jem?_ As the last note faded, Victoria stood up. "I shall retire to my room now. Excuse me," Victoria said tersely.

_Stupid_, she told herself. _You are so stupid._

Jem had taken the rags and now Victoria was lost. She leaned against a wall and slid down it, sitting with her head between her knees. _They_ found her the next morning, still sitting in the awkward position.

…

"Sophie?" Victoria asked as Sophie laced up her dress. Her neck was sore, but Victoria ignored it.

"Yes, Miss Herondale?" she asked.

"Victoria," Victoria corrected half-heartedly. "You wish to become a Shadowhunter, do you not?"

Sophie's hands froze. "It is a dream I have, but that is all. A dream, nothing more."

"Dreams can always come true," Victoria said. "If we both become great Shadowhunters before we turn eighteen, I wish for us to be _parabatai."_

This time, Sophie almost stumbled back. "That is a serious promise, miss. Alas, I am older than eighteen."

Victoria sighed. "I wish you were still seventeen – like me."

Sophie finished lacing up Victoria's dress. "Even if I only had seventeen years of age, I could not become a Shadowhunter. I have given up on that dream a long time ago. If you would excuse me," Sophie said and she exited the room with her head down.

Victoria stared at the open doorway, unsure of what to do next.

…

"You have improved," said Charlotte. Victoria grinned at her approval.

It has been two months since Victoria started training. The only people she spoke to were Charlotte, Sophie and Agatha – and that was only to ask for food. She knew Charlotte and Sophie disapproved of her "living pattern", but Victoria was comfortable now. She had a goal – to become a Shadowhunter – and that goal was the only thing she could see.

"Although the swords and seraph blades are our preferred weapon, I want you to learn other forms of fighting. Your swordplay still needs work, but I can see that you can hold your own on the battlefield."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Victoria said gratefully.

"You _are_ a Shadowhunter now," Charlotte smiled. "But I want you to do one thing for me, just to establish the fact that you are one of us."

"What is it?" Victoria asked. "I will do anything."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "I want you to track down a demon and slay it."

Victoria grew excited. Two months ago, she would have been shaking in fear. The change was startling. Sometimes, it scared Victoria too. "I'll do it."

"But you shall go with Jem and Will."

Victoria's excitement crashed. She had learned most of the runes, memorized the _Codex_, trained for two months… and she was going to have to prove her worth to Jem and Will.

"Do not argue with me, Victoria," Charlotte said sternly. "They have been tracking a demon and you are going to help them. They will report to me."

Victoria's face fell. "Alright."

Charlotte's features softened. "The Silent Brothers will be here soon." _The Silent Brothers. _The rune ceremony was coming at last. "You must change into your ceremonial dress and meet me in the library."

Victoria nodded before exiting. Unfortunately, she stumbled into Will. His face was drawn, his blue eyes defeated.

"So you are really going to do this. Become a Shadowhunter. Victoria, you can still go back. You can still go back to Mam and Cecily and…"

"This is what I want to do. This is what I'm _made_ to do, Will," Victoria interrupted. "I understand that you don't support me, but there's no going back now." Victoria always felt drained when she spoke to her brother. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Victoria's life had been robbed, but she had a goal now. She wasn't going to let it go.

"By the Angel, Victoria!" Will said, his fist slamming into a wall. Victoria did not flinch. "Look at you. Stone cold with no emotion." He gestured to Victoria as he spoke. "Just like you always were, you silly, silly girl. You haven't changed a bit."

Victoria _had_ changed. Will didn't see it. She was more mature now. Victoria had accepted the fact that she was stuck in the world of the Infernal Devices. She had accepted that this was a nightmare, without an end. She was volatile, she was angry and she was defeated. Will just didn't see it.

"You do not know me. Please refrain from speaking like you do," Victoria said. She walked past him to her room , no longer needing the coloured rags to guide her. Sophie was already there, waiting with the blue ceremonial dress.

…

Victoria grit her teeth as the stele came into contact with her skin. The Silent Brother was not being gentle, not that gentleness came with being a Shadowhunter. The Voyance rune was being marked onto the back of Victoria's right hand. Charlotte had it on her right hand as well. So did Jem, so did Will. She was becoming one of them. The rune looked like an eye, giving her heightened Sight.

"Rise, Victoria Herondale, daughter of the Nephilim."

Victoria stood, catching Charlotte's proud face behind the intimidating Silent Brother. Soon, Victoria was allowed to leave the library. She didn't miss the mournful face of William Herondale, looking at her from behind the bookshelf.

**Sorry for the short chapter. This was mainly about Victoria's relationship with Jem, Sophie and Will. Next chapter is where Clockwork Angel starts. **


	6. Clockwork Angel

Victoria was practicing her flips and twists. Those came easy for her – thanks to the years of dance lessons. Victoria smiled bitterly to herself. Dance, music – the performing arts called to her still.

Fighting was a dance. _Anticipate your partner's moves. Prepare to make your own._ _Strike. Duck. Dodge. Move. _

"Practice is in session." The interruption broke Victoria's concentration. She fell, landing on her back with a _thud._

Will Herondale shook his head from the door. He was in gear, looking every bit like the warrior he was. "So easy to distract you. In a demon fight, you would be dead. _Instantly._"

Victoria bit her lip and stood. "I thought Charlotte was going to be here. I guess I'll be taking my leave."

"Charlotte is away. She asked me to train you for today," Will said. Victoria turned away from her twin, grimacing. "We will be doing hand-to-hand combat today."

Victoria faced her brother, determination set on her features. Will made the first move. His limbs moved swiftly, one punch after the other. All Victoria could do was dodge and duck. Finally, seeing an opening, she kicked at Will's legs, but her leg was easily blocked. She almost lost her balance, but thanks to her dance training, she managed to stay standing. Victoria smoothly performed a backflip, away from Will, allowing more space to move. Will came for her again, his fists moving wildly. He preferred to use his hands, Victoria observed. Victoria was the opposite. Her legs had more power than her arms, and she favoured her kicks more than her punches. Her train of thought broke when Will landed a hit on her face. Victoria fell over but quickly got back up again, ignoring her throbbing cheek. _It hurt_.

"In a real fight, you would be dead. Pay attention. _Never_ be distracted in a fight," Will said, his disapproval obvious.

Eager to prove she was not weak, Victoria lunged for Will, using her fists this time. She landed a punch on Will's chest, but he didn't even flinch. She frowned. Was she that weak? Her left hand was stopped by Will, his right hand clenching her fist. He twisted her arm behind her back and Victoria cried out in pain. Will did not release. She stomped on Will's foot as hard as she could and when he flinched, she used her elbow to nail Will's face. Victoria couldn't waste this opportunity. She kicked at her brother again and again, frustration pouring into her fight. Will was able to block most of Victoria's shots at him, and her frustration grew. Her anger began to blind her. Will landed a kick on her back, simply because Victoria did not anticipate it. She stumbled forward.

_Anticipate your partner's moves. Prepare to make your own. Strike. Duck. Dodge. Move. _

Charlotte's training was forgotten as Victoria's emotions got in the way. _Why did Will have to bully her so much? Why was he so harsh? _

Will landed a punch on her stomach, making her lose her balance and land unflatteringly on the floor and he was upon her instantly, his weight restraining her movements.

"Dead," Will said coldly. He got up, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Class dismissed. I do not want to see you like that in a fight ever again." His disappointment was evident. Victoria's failure was clear. Will left her sitting alone in the training room, staring at the exit.

…

Victoria angrily pounded the piano with her fists, the unattractive sounds echoing in the music room. The piano protested at Victoria's violence.

"What did the piano ever do to you?" James Carstairs stood at the door, a smile on his face. Victoria didn't reply. "Will isn't normally that harsh. You know that." He already knew of the sparring fiasco with Will.

"Do I?" Victoria said bitterly.

"He is upset. Upset that you are going to be risking your life tonight. A demon hunt is no joking matter. If you know Will's curse as you really do, you would understand."

Guilt flashed through Victoria. "The curse isn't real! The demon was lying," Victoria argued.

"Does Will believe that?" Jem asked. Victoria cursed his logic. "He is afraid you will be hurt."

"I am not weak," Victoria argued.

"Perhaps not, but neither are the demons. Shadowhunters die at a young age. Will knows this. And he is afraid."

Victoria sighed. Jem, unfortunately, was right. "I'll prove him wrong," Victoria decided.

"I believe you, Victoria," Jem said abruptly.

Victoria's eyes widened. "Believe me…?" she asked.

"That you know my future. That you know Will's future. I believe you."

"You do?"

Jem raised an eyebrow. "Unless you truly did make it all up."

"No, no, no! Someone else did. I mean, an author wrote it all down," Victoria said. Jem smiled. _He has a beautiful smile_, Victoria noticed. Victoria's head was spinning. How was she going to get Gideon and Gabriel to come to the Institute? She also needed to find the cure for Jem before he became a Silent Brother. If she allowed Clockwork Angel and Clockwork Prince to play out…

"Victoria? Victoria?" Jem asked. Victoria snapped out of her reverie. "I wish to play you something."

Victoria realized that Jem had his violin his hand the entire time. Oliver had always said Victoria was unfortunately unobservant.

Jem began to play, the sound of his violin sending chills through Victoria. Victoria always admired the violin, but never played it for she favoured the piano.

_It was that song._ The song that Victoria had played for Jem. Victoria's fingers itched to play. Succumbing to her desire, she began to play, her voice joining in. Beautiful.

This time, Victoria changed the lyrics again. "_Dark and hopeless it may seem, don't forget that light still shines. It may take ten thousand days, but we'll have our happy ending."_

"You changed the lyrics," Jem stated when the song finished.

"It felt right," Victoria shrugged. "How did you learn the song anyway?"

"I have a memory rune," Jem said.

"Oh."

"Who composed the song?" Jem asked.

"I did," Victoria said, smiling softly. "I finally found the right lyrics."

…

The night air was cold, but Victoria didn't dare tell Will that. If she did, Will would have sent her back to the Institute immediately.

Suddenly, Will straightened. "I heard something," he muttered. Then he dashed off, leaving Jem and Victoria to follow. They found themselves in a narrow alley, Jem still watching Will's back.

_"Help…"_ Victoria's eyes widened.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered to Jem.

"_Help…_" It was a girl's voice.

Jem nodded and the two of them ran towards the voice.

"Where are you two!? I killed that demon with one blow!" came Will's voice, already distant.

Jem, who had superior senses, led Victoria to a dark opening between two large buildings – warehouses, most likely. Victoria gaped.

A girl lay bloody and broken on the cold ground, her body still. Jem and Victoria ran to the girl, trying their best to staunch the blood, but it was too late. The girl was dead. Victoria stood, shaking. Death. She would never be able to rid the image of the dead girl, lying alone. All alone. There was a weapon beside her. Victoria picked it up, her hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" Jem asked.

Victoria nodded, even though she was far from alright. The girl was dead. And Victoria hadn't been able to stop it. Victoria finally recognized what was happening. This was the beginning of _Clockwork Angel_. This was the beginning of Mortmain's schemes.

"Jem? Victoria? I swear, I will kill you both for leaving me! But anyways, did you hear me? I killed that Shax demon…"

"I heard you," Jem called back, making his way to the opening of the alley.

Blood. Blood was on her hands. Victoria rubbed her hands frantically, but the red would not leave her skin.

Gentle hands stopped her. "It's alright," Jem said soothingly. "You'll be fine."

"But she won't be," Victoria said, eying the girl. Will was watching and Victoria straightened. If she was squeamish about a dead girl, she would never receive a mission.

"A dead mundane?" Will asked, nearing the corpse.

"A girl, no more than fourteen," Jem said.

Will cursed. "If only we had been here earlier. We could have stopped that Shax demon."

"This wasn't the Shax demon's work," Victoria said. "No Shax demon would use a knife." Will raised an eyebrow.

"She's right, Will," Jem said. "Shax demons are parasites. They would have dragged the girl back to its lair to lay eggs in her skin – while she was still alive."

Victoria knelt at the dead girl's sides. "This girl was stabbed – many times," Victoria said softly. Knife wounds scattered around her abdomen. "This was the weapon used," Victoria said, handing it to her brother. A thin hunting dagger.

"_Ouroboros," _Jem said grimly, looking at the symbol on the hilt of the blade. The wind blew through the alley, making Victoria shiver. Her hair was tied back, but wisps of hair managed to escape, blocking Victoria's vision slightly. She didn't dare brush her hair from her face. Her hands were still red. Still stained.

"The end of the world. Or the beginning," Will said. Victoria's eyes were still on the girl.

"I know what it symbolizes, but what do you think its presence on the dagger signifies?" Jem asked.

"It's a symbol used probably by mundanes – the ones who think operating magic gives them fame and wealth."

"The ones who end up as bloody rags in the middle of a pentagram," Jem sighed.

"The ones who like to lurk in the Downworlder parts of London. Do you think Charlotte would let me investigate this?"

"Pandemonium," Victoria said. She stood up, her hands clenched.

"What?" Will asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Look for the Pandemonium Club. That's all I will say. I still need to kill a demon before we go back to the Institute," Victoria said, before swiftly exiting the alley, leaving the corpse of the girl who was younger than her behind.

…

Six weeks passed. Will had finally found his lead – the Dark House. As Victoria trained alone, she couldn't help but wonder what Tessa would be like. Will was harsher than Victoria had imagined – but only because he was afraid. Jem was the kind, considerate boy Victoria knew from the books. Would Tessa be different to her like Will? Or stay the same, like Jem did?

"Miss Herondale! Will and Mr. Branwell have returned," Sophie said, entering the training room. Grinning and still covered in sweat, Victoria thanked Sophie and raced to the foyer of the Institute. Will entered the double doors of the Institute, a girl in his arms. Henry followed him, a red bite mark on his hand.

"Charlotte!" Will called. The red headed woman came soon after Will called.

"I called the Silent Brothers. They should be here shortly. Will, bring her to the room next to yours," Charlotte ordered.

Victoria's eyes widened. She had taken Tessa's room – which meant Tessa and Jem's romantic relationship would never begin. And now, Tessa's room was next to Will's…

"Why next to my room?" Will asked. "I know everyone wants to see something handsome when they wake but I prefer to have no one sleep in the same hallway I do. Makes it easier when I sneak out to the brothels and opium dens." Will continued to stand stubbornly in the foyer of the Institute. He looked rather funny with Tessa in his arms.

"Brothels. Opium dens. Do you know what those words even mean?" Victoria asked, eyes narrowing. Will scowled at her.

"Sophie can only keep so many rooms clean. And the one next to yours is decent," Charlotte said impatiently. "Now go and no more arguing."

Will left without another word. Victoria could tell there were thoughts turning in his head.

Jem. Where was Jem? The book never mentioned Jem during these scenes because the author was too focused on Tessa. "Henry?" Victoria asked. Henry looked up, still bandaging his bitten hand.

"Yes?" Henry said.

"Where is Jem?" Victoria asked sweetly. Henry looked uncomfortable.

"In his room… I wouldn't disturb – wait!"

Victoria was already dashing to Jem's room, her gear allowing more freedom to run. She knocked on the door. She needed to tell Jem that Tessa was here. Jem believed her. Victoria needed help to make sure Will and Tessa get their happy ending.

"Come in…"

Victoria opened the door quietly and slipped in, allowing the door to stay slightly opened. Victorian manners were not lost on her. Her dad – from the modern age – wouldn't have let her close the door if she was alone with a boy.

"Jem?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria?" Jem's voice was weaker than it usually was. Victoria grimaced. She would have to deal with Mortmain sooner so she could find the cure. _The cure._

His room smelt of sugar – burnt sugar. _Yin fen. _Victoria wrinkled her nose. It smelled better than her sweat, at least.

"Tessa's here. And Will was carrying her!" Victoria sang, trying to lift the mood. "That means William Herondale will fall in love," Victoria sighed, putting a hand to her heart. Victoria tried not to look too worried at Jem's paler-than-usual face.

"Will? Fall in love? Could it truly be possible?" Jem smiled. But then, he started coughing. Jem took out a handkerchief, and when he pulled away, the white fabric was stained with red. Victoria had read Clockwork Angel seven times. She knew what to do.

Immediately, Victoria poured a glass of water, bringing it to Jem's bedside table. Opening the box containing the _yin fen_, Victoria used the little spoon next to the box to scoop some of the powder into the water, stirring it well before handing it to Jem.

Jem took the glass without a word, drinking the contaminated water. "Perhaps you really were telling the truth…" Jem said quietly.

"I thought you already believed me," Victoria said, slightly hurt.

"I did. This simply confirmed my beliefs." Jem put the empty glass on the bedside table. "I apologize. I did not mean for you to see me like that."

"I read about it – seven times," Victoria shrugged. "I have most of the scenes in the books memorized – especially the ones with my favourite characters."

"Who are your favourite characters?"

Victoria froze, glad for the darkness of the room. Jem couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. But then she remembered – there was a rune for eyesight.

"Sophie, Charlotte, Henry and..." Victoria paused," …you."

"Why?" Jem asked.

"Sophie had a lot of character development. I find myself liking the side characters more than the main ones. I prefer Simon over Clary and Jace – not that you would know who those people are, but I do. Charlotte and Henry had their insecurities as well – just like Sophie. I liked that Charlotte was a strong figure – still with faults. Henry as well. Will was too flawless for me to love. Now that I've met him, I can say he has a lot of faults," Victoria grinned. "In the book, Will was described as beautiful, many times. Strong and fast. He was noble and could write love letters. Too perfect. I didn't really like Tessa either, for reasons I cannot say." Victoria didn't like Tessa who had kissed one boy when she was engaged with another. Victoria couldn't understand how you could love two people at the same time. They were _parabatai,_ but Jem and Will were not the same person.

"And me?" Jem pressed. Victoria could feel the tips of her ears turn red.

"We need to talk about the book," Victoria said, hoping Jem couldn't see the redness of her ears. "We need to make a plan. Solve the Mortmain problem and then…"

Jem's hand caught Victoria's wrist. "Why was I one of your favourite characters?"

Victoria looked down, embarrassed. "I don't know really," she said softly. "Sometimes, I thought you were too perfect. Too good for the other characters. But I saw your weaknesses. Weaknesses Will didn't have. You were insecure about your addiction. Insecure about your worth and value. Like Sophie. I liked that – I could relate to that. I could relate to your passion for music. A relatable character is always the best character."

Jem smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Victoria was relieved when she found that the colour had returned to Jem's face, his eyes lighter than before.

"James? Your door was open…"

Victoria turned. Will stood there, eyebrow raised. Victoria pulled her wrist back from Jem's grip.

"Victoria was telling me about you carrying young women just now," Jem said.

"Well, you know me. Always rescuing damsels in distress. Carrying the women across the threshold of our Institute… Their innocence cannot be kept with me around."

Victoria scoffed. "Aren't you afraid that you just might fall for one of those damsels? Perhaps one day, they will be carrying _you_ across the threshold." Will's eyes narrowed as Jem coughed, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Anyway, I should go," Victoria said, standing. "Will you be coming down for dinner, Jem?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jem said.

"You're coming, right?" Victoria asked Will.

"I need to eat, don't I?"

Victoria smiled. "I shall be joining you." With that, she exited Jem's room, excited to see Tessa and Will converse.

* * *

**Do you see the difference? Victoria acts differently around Jem now. My friends, this is her developing character. She's letting him in - because he believes her now.**

**Hooray, and all that.**

** Thank you to the people who reviewed this story - it really does encourage me. Everybody needs encouragement :) **

**I don't need five hundred reviews and I'm not disappointed that this isn't as popular as my other stories. I'm just glad at least one person likes this. **

**I'm getting kind of afraid that this story will be a lot longer than my usual 20(ish) chapters. Whatever.**

**I'm excited. **


	7. Theresa Gray

Victoria had managed to slip into Tessa's room, where a Silent Brother and Charlotte stood. The Silent Brother looked hideous, but Victoria had to admire the way he held himself. The Silent Brother was of course, silent and solemn. He stood straight and tall, almost regally, as he gazed down at Tessa Gray. His face was scarred, but there was a dark commitment in that.

Tessa was still sleeping. Victoria stood next to Charlotte.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, a tone of exasperation evident in her voice.

"I figured she should have something beautiful to look at when she wakes," Victoria shrugged.

"You have been spending too much time with Will," Charlotte said simply, before turning back to Tessa. "You should go, Victoria."

_Let the girl stay, _the Silent Brother said. Victoria shivered. His voice… was in her head. _I am Brother Enoch of the Silent Brothers. You are Victoria Herondale. _

There was no question in his tone. Victoria nodded. "Impressive," she said. The Silent Brother smiled – but it wasn't a true one. More like the ghost of a smile. _You are the first to say so._

Finally, Tessa opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Brother Enoch. She screamed and fell off the bed in her nightdress.

"Miss Gray," Charlotte said, reaching for Tessa. Brother Enoch did not move. Tessa stayed close to the wall, her eyes scanning the room and she darted towards the door. Tessa touched the silver handle, pulling it.

"It's push, not pull," Victoria said helpfully.

"Miss Gray!" Charlotte said again. "Miss Gray, I apologize. We did not mean to frighten you. Miss Gray, please," Charlotte said earnestly.

Victoria looked at Tessa. Her face was pale. There was no colour in her cheeks, as if the blood had been drained away. She must be scared still. Her brown hair was a mess from sleep and her eyes were scrutinizing. Tessa stopped squirming.

"Miss Gray. I am Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute. This is Brother Enoch…" Charlotte was cut off by Tessa.

"What kind of monster is he?" Tessa whispered.

"That's not very polite," Victoria said, narrowing her eyes. Brother Enoch was expressionless. Victoria felt a stab of pity. They had devoted themselves to Shadowhunters – so much that they had scarred their own faces. In return for their help, people were afraid of them. They called them monsters.

_It is all right_, _Victoria Herondale_, came a low, resounding voice in her head.

Victoria looked to Brother Enoch. "No. No it's not," she muttered.

"I know there are monsters on this earth," Tessa said, fists clenched. "Do not lie to me. I have seen them."

"I would not lie to you," Charlotte said. "If the world did not have monsters, there would be no need for Shadowhunters."

Tessa was silent. "I was… Will was with me," she said. "In the cellars…"

"I pity you," Victoria said abruptly. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Victoria. She continued. "In a cellar with my brother? I hope you haven't gone mad because of his own insanity."

Tessa was taken aback at Victoria's bluntness. "It is a joke," Victoria said. No one laughed.

"Where is Mr. Herondale?" Tessa said, ignoring Victoria. Victoria couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"He's here. In the Institute," Charlotte said.

"Did he bring me here as well?" Tessa said quietly. A look of betrayal crossed her face.

"No need to look so upset, Miss Gray. Will brought you here because he was concerned for your wellbeing. You had struck your head quiet hard. Brother Enoch is a skilled healer. He has determined your head injury is slight and you are suffering from shock and nervous anxiety. It might be best if you sat down. Staying at the door with bare feet will only give you a chill," Charlotte said.

"So I can't run. I can't get away," Tessa said. Victoria was getting angrier. Charlotte was being so nice to her. So kind. So generous. Brother Enoch had only helped her. Tessa only wanted to run away.

"If you want to run away, you can go. But I hope you will thank Charlotte for her hospitality and Brother Enoch, for his efforts before you do. They have helped you without question," Victoria said. Perhaps she was being mean, but Victoria did not like Tessa's attitude.

Tessa looked at Victoria sharply. "We will let you go, if you wish, as Victoria had said," Charlotte said. "The Nephilim do not trap Downworlders under duress. The Accords forbid it."

"The Accords?" Tessa asked.

Charlotte leaned over to Brother Enoch. "Perhaps you should take your leave. Tessa is frightened," she said politely. Victoria scoffed under her breath. Only Charlotte and Brother Enoch caught her disbelief.

"I shall escort you out," Victoria said smoothly, a polite mask of indifference on her face. Being a Herondale had its perks. Brother Enoch drew up the hood of us robes and walked to the door where Tessa stood. He opened the door, pushing it open, Victoria right behind him. He looked at Tessa, speaking to her without a word.

Tessa only stared as Victoria shut the door.

_I will not need an escort, _Brother Enoch spoke.

Victoria shrugged. "You may not, but I do. I do not know where the path to the library is from here."

The ghost of a smile flickered on Brother Enoch's face.

_Thank you, Victoria Herondale. _Brother Enoch turned and walked away.

"I still don't know where the library is!" Victoria called after him. Thankfully, Sophie came, holding a tea tray. "Thank the Angel for your existence, Sophie!" Victoria smiled. "Can you tell me where the library is?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you went to the library."

"I don't. Not much, anyway. I just feel like reading," Victoria smiled.

Sophie was starting to get comfortable with Victoria. "Well, if you take a left down this hallway, then another left, then a right, then a left and go down straight, you'll find the library."

Thanking Sophie, she dashed down the hallway. "Left, left, right… left then straight," she muttered to herself as she made her way to the library. "Left, left… left?" Victoria groaned. She should have drawn the memory rune on herself.

After a couple wrong turns, Victoria finally found herself at the library.

"You do know it is almost time for dinner, correct?" Victoria whirled around to find Will, holding a book in his hand. Victoria groaned.

"I spent at least half an hour navigating these halls," Victoria huffed.

Will chuckled. Victoria's eyes widened. He was being friendly. Will walked over to Victoria and slung an arm around her shoulders. Victoria froze.

"I believe you," he whispered. Then Victoria turned and embraced her brother, squeezing him tightly. Will shook with laughter and hugged her back. "You can thank James for that. However, I am still unsure of the curse…"

Victoria released him and narrowed her eyes. "But you're being kind, for once."

"I'm always kind," Will said, putting a hand over his heart. "But I believe that, since you aren't from here, you won't be affected," he said sadly.

Victoria rolled his eyes. "We will have this discussion later, after dinner. But first… I have to go do something. Go to dinner first. Tell them I'll be a little late, alright?" Victoria asked, slipping out of Will's grasp.

"Wait!"

Victoria was already running to her room – to Jem's room. She didn't know how she managed to not get lost, but she managed it and she knocked on Jem's door, slightly out of breath.

"Come in." Victoria opened the door, her excitement dying down when she saw Jem, still sick, on his bed.

Victoria walked to him and sat on the edge of his bed, where he sat. "Thank you," she said and she embraced him. She wasn't gentle either. In the book, Jem had hated it when Will and Tessa treated him like a glass doll. But Jem was warm and alive – a human being. "Thank you so much," she breathed. "For believing in me. For convincing Will to. Thank you."

Jem's arms came around Victoria then, squeezing her lightly before letting go. "I help those who deserve it and I pray to Raziel that I can only do more."

"Thank you," Victoria said again and released him. "I have to go to dinner, but we should talk later. Drag Will here too," she smiled. She didn't know what possessed her in that moment, but she leaned forward and kissed Jem's cheek. "Get better soon. We have a lot of planning to do, and a cure to find."

She exited the room and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the wall, she placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart.

Victoria grinned again before dashing to the dining room.

…

She came into the room, just as Charlotte was speaking. "Jem is unwell. He's having one of his days."

"He's _always_ having one of his days," said Jessamine. "I suppose Victoria's going to be sneaking to the kitchens like a thief then." She sounded disgusted. Victoria came in then.

"At least I don't gossip. I'd hate to be one of _those_ women," Victoria said scathingly. "And if Jem is always having one of his days, shouldn't you be a bit more worried. Getting him a get well soon card and a bouquet of flowers? Well you aren't. Shows how kind you are in truth, doesn't it?"

Jessamine was angry, her pretty face turning red. Victoria, though satisfied, felt slightly guilty. Jessamine hated the Institute. She didn't need Victoria being mean to her as well.

"Sorry," Victoria apologized. Her temper seemed to always get the best of her, Victoria thought. She needed to control it better. "I did not mean any offense."

"You should be apologizing," Jessamine said haughtily. Victoria clenched her fists again before taking a seat next to Will. Finally, Sophie and Agatha entered, bringing in a delicious meal.

"Ah, Victoria. Eating the meal instead of the leftovers," Agatha said. Her tone was not unkind and her voice teasing.

Victoria smiled. "If your leftovers tasted that good, I could only imagine how extraordinary the meal would taste."

Agatha grinned before exiting. "Agatha's cooks really well. Try the rolls," Victoria said, looking at Tessa. Tessa smiled shyly at Victoria before taking a dinner roll. Perhaps they would become friends after all.

"I've never seen a warlock eat before," Jessamine said as Tessa bit into the dinner roll, "I suppose you don't need to worry, do you? You can use magic to make yourself slender."

"We don't know for certain that she's a warlock, Jessie," Will said.

"Is it dreadful, being evil? Are you worried you'll go to Hell? What do you think the devil's like?" Jessamine asked, a smirk on her pretty face.

Tessa put her fork down. "Would you like to meet him? I could summon him easily. Being a warlock and all," she snapped.

Victoria and Will laughed, sharing gleeful grins.

"You two really are twins," Tessa murmured. Victoria winked at her.

"There's no call to be rude," Jessamine said.

"_Henry!_" Charlotte said abruptly.

Henry stood at the dining room's doorway, his left arm on fire. Victoria's jaw dropped. Henry was covered in coal dust as well, leaving dirty footprints on the floor.

"Charlotte, darling. Sorry I'm late. I might have the Sensor working…" Henry said

"Henry, your arm is on fire," Will said. "_Your arm is on fire."_

"Oh yes," Henry said, not registering Will's words. The fire was spreading to his shoulder. "I've been working like a man possessed all day. Did you hear what I said about the Sensor?"

"Henry! Your arm!" Charlotte shrieked.

"Bloody hell," Henry said and Will stood up, snatching the vase of flowers from the dining table and hurled the water over Henry. Damp white flowers lay at Henry's feet. His jacket sleeve was burned and blackened. Henry looked incredibly smug. "The flame-retardant mixture I developed last week must work! This material must have been burning for at least ten minutes and it isn't even half burned! Maybe I should burn the other sleeve…"

"Henry," Charlotte said. "Do not even think about setting yourself on fire again. Now sit down, eat and say hello to our guest."

"Oh, I know you!" Henry said excitedly. "You bit me!"

"Henry," Victoria said amusedly. "You brighten my days."

In an attempt to change the subject, Will spoke. "Have you asked Miss Gray about the Pandemonium Club yet?"

"They were on the side of Mrs. Dark's carriage," Tessa said, straightening.

"Who would want to marry that hag?" Victoria asked without thinking. Will chuckled.

"It's an organization of mundanes who interest themselves in magical arts. They try to summon demons and spirits."

Jessamine snorted. "Why do they bother? Messing with spells and wearing hooded robs and setting fires. They don't even know what they're doing." Victoria couldn't help but agree.

"They're also powerful and most of the members are rich."

Jessamine tossed her hair. "How stupid of them. They have money and power. Why play with magic?"

"A good question," Charlotte said. "They are most likely to meet unpleasant ends."

"The knife Victoria and Jem found in the alley had an _ouroboros _symbol on it. It led me to the Pandemonium Club and they directed me to the Dark Sisters. It's their symbol. The Dark Sisters deal with many different organizations. They trick mundanes into losing their money in magical games and then extort the same money at disastrous rates. The house they kept Tessa in was a Downworlder brothel, catering to mundanes with unusual tastes."

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder you were so keen to go there," Jessamine sniffed.

"Excuse me but…" Victoria began, but Will put a hand on her arm.

Will looked at Tessa, eyebrow raised. "Have I offended you? After everything you've seen in that place, I didn't think you would be easily shocked."

If Victoria raised her eyebrow any further, it would touch her hairline.

"I am not offended, Mr. Herondale," Tessa blushed. "I... I didn't see anyone else who lived there, beside the maidservant and the coachman.

"It was deserted when I had arrived," Will nodded. Everyone else continued to speak. Victoria didn't pay attention. She was thinking about Mortmain. How would they be able to defeat him in time, without ruining the relationships that were built – thanks to Mortmain.

"It sounds to me your special power is pickpocketing!" Jessamine said. Victoria snapped out of her reverie.

"Give her a ring, Jessie. You're wearing enough of them," Will sighed.

"Here," Victoria spoke up. She untied the ribbon that kept her hair in neat plaits. Victoria swept her black hair impatiently aside before handing Tessa the blue ribbon. Tessa and Victoria were roughly the same size and were of equal height. Tessa nodded gratefully before clasping the ribbon in her hands.

She was going to Change. Victoria grinned as Tessa closed her eyes and concentrated. "Just wait until you see this," Victoria whispered to Will. Will gave her a curious glance before looking at Tessa again.

Tessa's features began to morph. Her thin brown hair grew longer and turned black. Her eyes changed from gray to a brilliant blue. Victoria looked in horror.

"My nose is so crooked!" she exclaimed. "I blame you, Will! You just _had _to dare me to climb that tree!"

Everyone ignored her and began to discuss about the Magister and Tessa's gift. Victoria stood up. She knew everything they would speak of. She wasn't needed. Victoria left, seeking the comfort of her music room. She had gone far too long without playing her piano.

She played some songs from her own time, the modern music leaving her melancholy as she sang. A creak in the floorboards alerted her to someone's presence. "Jem I thought you were…" Victoria turned. Will and Tessa stood there.

"Jem? My Jem?" Will asked. Victoria blushed. She had forgotten Will took Tessa on a tour after the meal.

Victoria stood. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"I haven't heard you play since we were children," Will said softly.

Tessa's eyes darted from one twin to the other. "You have a beautiful voice," she said.

"Thank you," Victoria said. "I suppose you should continue on… whatever you two were doing." Tessa blushed. "You're very beautiful, you know?" Victoria said abruptly. "I don't think you see it. I'm sure some do." Victoria gave Will a meaningful look. _"Ydych chi'n ei hoffi hi? Hi yn hardd iawn," _Victoria winked_. Do you like her? She is very beautiful. _Tessa looked confused. The Welsh rolled smoothly off Victoria's tongue. Victoria was surprised at herself, but perhaps she had adopted Victoria Herondale's knowledge of the language as well.

Will stiffened. "We should leave my sister and her piano alone," Will said, his voice slightly strained. "Victoria would marry that piano if she could."

"What can I say," Victoria said airily. "The heart wants what the heart wants. By the way, Will. I've been meaning to tell you and Jem some things. You can invite Tessa along if she wishes to come."

Will and Tessa exited. She could already hear Tessa asking Will questions.

…

A little later, Victoria walked to Jem's room, knocking on the door again. The door opened, revealing Will's drawn face.

"What did you do?" Victoria immediately asked.

"Me? Why were you saying those things around Tessa?" Will demanded.

"Flustered, are we Will?" Victoria teased lightly.

"I… The curse…" Will sighed.

Victoria sighed with him. "Don't worry. As long as Tessa stays out of this room, it'll be fine."

"Why would she come in here anyway?" Jem asked. Victoria looked at Jem, who seemed to be healthier now. Victoria took a seat next to Jem.

"Promise me one thing," Victoria said, looking deep into Jem's silver eyes. "Do not fall in love with Theresa Gray." Will, who sat across from Jem, froze. His blue eyes widened. The candlelight flickered, casting shadows across their faces.

Jem looked back at Victoria, a new emotion in them that Victoria could not identify. His gaze sent chills through Victoria's spine. "That," Jem said solemnly, "will not be a problem."

* * *

**For those of you who understand and can read Welsh, I apologize. I got that from Google Translate. Google Translate always messes up the grammar, but I was too lazy to find a real translating site. **

**(I used Google Translate for French before. I laughed at the awful grammar.)**


	8. The Darkness That Scares

They had discussed. Victoria had told them everything and she was so relieved. Everything was off her chest. The burden was not just hers to bear now. Victoria sighed with relief when she had finished telling them everything she remembered. They were going to help her defeat Mortmain as fast as they could – without changing too many things.

The next morning, Victoria surprised herself by going down to eat with the rest of them. She took her place next to Will, reaching for some toast.

"I didn't expect you to come," Jessamine said.

"You know Herondales," Victoria said. "We love surprising people."

Will grinned and Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "I have said it before and I shall say it again. You have been spending too much time with your brother," Charlotte said, but her face was shining with happiness.

"Jessamine, do you want to go shopping?" Victoria asked abruptly. She had forgotten to tell Jem that Jessamine was also one of her favourite characters. Jessamine. She was the one character Victoria would forget about often, yet Jessamine was one of the most dynamic.

Jessamine straightened. "Of course, but are you inviting me to come with you on a shopping trip?"

Victoria wanted to sigh in exasperation. "Yes. Maybe we could invite Tessa along. A girl's outing. I've spent way too much time with Will, as it is."

Will was still wary of the curse, but Will was going to take Jem and her to Magnus that afternoon. Soon, all would be clear.

"Maybe on a Saturday?" Victoria suggested innocently. When Jessamine and Tessa went out, they had encountered a goblin. Victoria was going to join in on the fun.

Will shared a meaningful look with her before piling eggs and bacon onto his plate. Victoria took a sip of her morning breakfast tea as Jessamine continued to talk.

"Speaking of Tessa, where is she?" Charlotte asked.

"Perhaps she went back to her warlock friends," Jessamine suggested. "It would be best for us all if she did. She is not even a Shadowhunter."

"I thought you didn't like Shadowhunters," Will pointed out.

"Well I like Downworlders even less. At least Shadowhunters are mostly human," Jessamine sniffed.

"But you bring up a good point," Charlotte said, putting down her fork and knife. "If Tessa is not a Shadowhunter, we cannot allow her to stay for too long. We are not allowed to house Downworlders in the Institute, unless invited."

"I invite her," Victoria piped up. She knew it wasn't that simple, and sighed when Charlotte continued.

"It is not that easy. The Consul must agree. Benedict Lightwood would have my head," Charlotte muttered.

"Then we shall have his," Will said confidently. "Nobody likes him anyway. It is not hard to understand the reasons for his monstrous children."

"Will," Victoria berated, lightly smacking Will's arm. "I, for one, do not believe…"

Tessa entered, stopping all conversation. She looked around, her nervousness obvious, as she took a seat next to Jessamine. Henry was still focused on his newspaper, oblivious to her presence.

"We were just talking about you," Jessamine said, pushing the toast rack towards Tessa. "Toast?" Victoria snatched some eggs from Will's plate.

"Hey!" Will complained.

"You have enough as it is!" Victoria retorted.

"There are eggs on the table! Why do you have to take mine?"

"What about me?" Tessa asked, ignoring the sibling banter.

"What to do with you, of course," Jessamine said.

"Downworlders cannot live in the Institute forever," Will elaborated. "Why not just send her off to Gypsies on Hampstead Heath," he said, looking at Charlotte. "I hear they purchase women as well as horses."

Victoria shook her head, smacking Will again. Charlotte pretended not to see Victoria's hit. "That's ridiculous," Charlotte said.

"It was a simple joke. Do not take it to heart, Tessa," Will said, nodding at her. Victoria nodded with satisfaction. At least Will was being kinder now, even if he _was_ unsure of his curse's authenticity.

"Miss Gray shall remain," Charlotte decided. "The fact that we need you for an investigation should satisfy the Clave. I'll send a message to the Clave. Miss Gray is going to stay until the Pandemonium Club matter is cleared up and her brother is found. Do you agree, Henry?"

"Quite," Henry said, putting down his newspaper. "The top priority is the Pandemonium matter…mission…dilemma… thing."

Charlotte sighed.

"You should tell Benedict Lightwood as well," Will said.

"And if he touches a single hair on your pretty head, we will cut him up and feed him to the dog," Victoria said, a grin on her face.

"Victoria, we don't have a dog," Will reminded her.

"Then we shall get one."

"Will, I'd like you to revisit the site of the Dark Sisters' house. It's abandoned, but still, you should search it. Take Jem…"

"And me," Victoria added. They could visit Magnus Bane after the Dark Sisters search.

"And Victoria," Charlotte amended.

"Is Jem well enough?" Will asked, the previous smile on his face gone.

"He is quite well enough," a new voice said. Jem took a seat on the other side of Victoria. "In fact, he's ready when you are."

"Don't forget about me," Victoria said.

"And when Victoria is too," Jem added.

"We need to talk to Magnus Bane still. We can go after the search," Victoria said under her breath. Luckily, both Jem and Will seemed to have caught her message.

"Have some breakfast first," Charlotte said. Jem began to butter a piece of toast.

"I never liked butter," Victoria said. "Or marmalade, in fact. I preferred jam." Jem raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like sweet things," Jem said.

"I think you're the first person to respond to my little comments," Victoria said thoughtfully. Jem only smiled.

"Jem, this is Miss Gray. She's our guest," Charlotte said.

"Hello," Jem said, smiling at Tessa. "It's nice to meet you."

Tessa gave Jem a shy, sweet smile before greeting him as well.

Victoria clenched her fists under the table. Will was the only one who noticed.

"Jealous, are we?" he whispered into her ear.

"Jealous of what?" Victoria bit back.

"James is being his friendly self. No need to be angry," Will smirked. Luckily, no one noticed their exchange.

"Anyway, Miss Gray…" Charlotte began, but Tessa stopped her.

"Call me Tessa. I would prefer it if everyone did," Tessa said.

"Very well, Tessa," Charlotte smiled. "Henry and I will be paying a call to Mr. Axel Mortmain…" Jem and Will noticed Victoria stiffen.

"Calm down. You can't let anyone know yet," Jem whispered to her. Victoria shivered and relaxed. "I've heard of Axel Mortmain," Jem said, addressing everybody in the dining room. "He is a business owner, one of the big business heads in Shanghai, in fact. While people believe he made his fortune on silk and tea, Axel Mortmain made his fortune in opium. All of the offices on the Bund do. Buying opium in India, sailing it to Canton and then trading it for goods."

Victoria put a hand on his arm. It was her turn to calm the other down. She had noticed the edge in Jem's voice. She pulled back, clasping her hands together. Little touches, here and there. Victoria felt incredibly strange.

"He wasn't breaking the law, James," Charlotte said. "Jessie, maybe you and Tessa can look through the paper and see if anything in there might help the investigation or…"

"A lady does not read the newspaper," Jessamine said. "Perhaps the society pages or the theater news but not this filth."

"You are not a lady, Jessamine," Charlotte began.

"Oh my," Will smirked. "Such harsh truths so early in the morning cannot be good for the digestion." Victoria hid a smile behind her hand.

"What I mean is that you are a Shadowhunter first and a lady second," Charlotte corrected.

"Speak for yourself," Jessamine snapped. "Perhaps instead, I should take Tessa out on that shopping trip Victoria mentioned. I should take Victoria out too. Tessa has that old red dress of mine to wear and that is it. Victoria has been stuck with the same few dresses…"

"I'm fine with wearing gear – it's more comfortable…" Victoria's voice died with Jessamine's fierce glare. "But dresses are great too."

Jessamine continued. "Besides, my dresses are way too small for Victoria and Tessa. No wonder Victoria wears the _Shadowhunter gear _all the time. They are too tall for my dresses." She said _Shadowhunter gear_ like it was poison. "Luckily, Victoria is slim enough. Too slim, in fact. Have your parents been feeding you before you came?" she asked suddenly. Will stiffened. "You're too bony," she said.

Victoria shrugged. "Being bony is useful. When I jab Will with my elbows, it hurts even more."

Jessamine rolled her eyes. "And if Tessa takes a deep breath, that dress will fall right off her."

"Perhaps she should try that out right now and see what happens," Will said.

"Pervert," Victoria muttered. Will winked.

"It's not necessary…" Tessa said.

"It is," Jessamine said firmly.

"Jessamine, you have to contribute when you are one of us. You live under the Institute's roof…"

"Yes! I am taking Tessa and Victoria under my wing. You said we needed to take in Downworlders who are in trouble. I am contributing to Tessa's upkeep."

Henry, who had been looking back and forth between Jessamine and Charlotte spoke, leaning towards his wife, "Let her do it. She cut up all the linens before when you tried to get her to sort the daggers."

"We needed new linens," Jessamine shrugged.

"All right," Charlotte sighed. "Sometimes, I just give up on the lot of you."

"What have I done? I only just arrived," Jem said innocently.

"You know you love us," Victoria grinned.

Charlotte put her face in her hands.

"Can we leave now?" Will asked, leaning closer to Victoria and Jem.

"I need to finish my tea," Jem said. "I don't see why you're so excited. You said the place hadn't been used as a brothel in ages."

Will looked at Jem meaningfully. "We're supposed to find someone, remember?"

"Don't forget me," Victoria added. "Never forget me."

Jem muttered something to himself. Victoria couldn't be fully sure of what he had said, but she was almost certain that he had said, "_That would never happen."_

"Victoria, you're coming with us, right?" Jessamine insisted. "Jem and Will can take of themselves perfectly fine. They don't need you."

"They don't need me," Victoria whispered softly. Jessamine was right. They were a pair of _parabatai. _They didn't need her there to get in the way. Jem seemed to have heard her and put a hand on hers under the table. Jem squeezed her hand and pulled back. _Little touches_, Victoria thought. _Little touches. _Victoria found herself missing the warmth of Jem's touch. How peculiar. She must be cold, she decided. That was all.

"Perhaps I should go with them," Victoria decided. "Meet me back at the Institute when you're done," she whispered to Will. "You'll find something that you'll need to give to Henry immediately anyway."

Will nodded. Victoria smiled at his belief in her. Their relationship was much stronger than it had been.

Jessamine was smiling with satisfaction. Victoria couldn't help but be a little nervous.

…

Victoria felt incredibly uncomfortable during the carriage ride. It was the first time she had been in a carriage. She could feel every bump underneath her seat and it didn't help that the carriage stopped many times. Her arms and legs were bare of marks – Jessamine had insisted. However, Victoria had still put some of the black ink onto her abdomen, covered by the corset and dress she was wearing. Her seraph blades were hidden in her sleeves. She knew she would need them later on. At first, Victoria had admired the corset. She found herself wanting air after several moments however.

Victoria crossed her legs, trying to retain the persona of a lady-like person. Normally, Victoria would be slouching, legs apart. She would be wearing jeans, not a dress. But this was the Victorian era. Victoria was a stranger to it.

When they had reached the fashionable West End, they left Thomas waiting patiently with the horses. Victoria couldn't help but linger behind, patting the horses' necks. She was always astounded with the beasts – powerful and fast.

"Thank you, Thomas," she said, before hurrying after Tessa and Jessamine. When Victoria was in elementary school, she would always thank the bus driver when she got off. That habit was still ingrained in her.

A sense of excitement filled Victoria – different from the excitement she felt when she was out with Will or Jem. It had been so long since Victoria had shopped and it was on Victoria's to-do list to shop in London. It didn't matter to her that she was in the 1800's instead of the 21st century.

She took Jessamine and Tessa by the arm, a wide smile on her face as they entered various dressmaker salons. Jessamine seemed to be having lots of fun. Tessa looked miserable. As Jessamine looked at another dress, the owners fawning over her (probably because Jessamine was extremely beautiful and she wore fine clothes – an obvious sign of wealth), Victoria spoke to Tessa.

"You look like you're having the time of your life," Victoria said, noting Tessa's bored face.

Tessa laughed. "I'm too plain for them to notice me."

"Plain and simple things can be the most beautiful," Victoria smiled. "Come, look at some dresses. I have a feeling blue would look great on you."

Tessa smiled and followed Victoria who was heading towards Jessamine. "I'm looking for a few dresses for my cousin from America," Jessamine said. "The clothes there are simply horrible. She's as plain as a pin, which doesn't help at all, but I'm sure you can do something with her." Jessamine nudged Tessa towards the dressmaker.

Tessa was blushing.

"Also, my brother's fiancée wanted some dresses as well," Jessamine said, gesturing to Victoria. "She's too skinny, but she's tall. I hope you can hide her boniness." This time, it was Victoria who blushed. Did she really look malnourished?

Soon, dressmakers were hustling about Victoria and Tessa. They had told her that white would off-set her dark hair and make her skin look even fairer than it was. A navy blue was a good choice for her as well. She was told to never wear yellow or orange – for it contrasted awfully with her hair – and to never even touch red, because it did not look good with her blue eyes.

At the end of the shopping trip, Victoria ended up with two white dresses – one with a delicate lace design and one that was incredibly simple, one light blue dress, one light pink and one navy blue. She had three smart jackets – or blazers – one black, one gold and one blue. She loved those jackets – even in the 21st century.

"I think you might actually look pretty in that last outfit," Jessamine said as they climbed back into the carriage. "It's amazing what fashion can do."

Victoria frowned. That wasn't very nice. "I don't think it's the clothes, but the person who wears them. A person can wear anything and make it look good."

"Thank you for everything, Jessamine," Tessa said. "Shall we return to the Institute?"

Jessamine frowned. Victoria wasn't surprised. Jessamine's distaste for the Institute was emphasized several times in the books.

"It's a lovely day," Jessamine said. "You both have seen hardly anything of London. Victoria's been stuck in the Institute since the first day."

_Jessamine was right_, Victoria thought. Maybe Victoria should ask Will for a tour of London after they met Magnus Bane.

"A walk in Hyde Park is in order! After, we could go to Gunter's and have Thomas get ices for us!" Jessamine said. Victoria exchanged looks with Tessa before nodding. Tessa looked out the window.

"I adore parks," she said. Jessamine allowed a half-smile.

Victoria eyed her hands. How was Jem and Will doing? Did they find the clockwork creatures? They were off investigating while Victoria was sitting in a carriage with dresses. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Once they were in the park, Tessa noticeably relaxed. As they walked around, Jessamine gossiped about who was getting married, who was having an affair, who was looking for a husband.

Victoria tuned half of those things out.

Jessamine slid her arms through Tessa and Victoria's and smiled. "You don't know what a relief it is to finally have other girls around. I didn't see you at all for a month in the Institute," she said to Victoria. Victoria allowed an apologetic look. "Charlotte's all right, but she's boring and married." Victoria kept her anger down. Charlotte was strong and courageous. Victoria silently scolded herself for almost losing her temper – again.

"There's Sophie," Tessa suggested.

"Sophie is a servant," Jessamine snorted.

Victoria clenched her fists angrily.

"I've known girls who were friends with their ladies' maids," Tessa protested.

"You've seen what her face looks like. Being hideous has made her bitter. A ladies' maid is meant to be pretty and speak French. Sophie can't manage either. I told Charlotte but she didn't listen to me. She never does," Jessamine scoffed.

Victoria finally spoke. "Sophie _is _pretty. The scar on her face gives her character. Like a battle scar," she said. Jessamine rolled her eyes, clearly ignoring what Victoria said. When did you have to speak French in order to be a maid?

"Charlotte never listens to anyone," Jessamine continued. "She's always henpecking poor Henry. I don't know why he married her at all."

Victoria dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. "I am sure Henry loves her," Victoria said.

Jessamine snorted again. "No one thinks that. Henry only wanted access to the Institute to work on his experiments in the cellar and whatnot. I don't think he _minded_ marrying Charlotte because there was no one else he wanted to marry. However, I suspect if someone else had been running the Institute, Henry would have married them instead."

"How can you say that?" Victoria asked. "Charlotte loves you, as does Henry, and they treat you as if you were their daughter."

"If they did," Jessamine grimaced, "They would let me be free of the Institute – or at least stop trying to make me become a Shadowhunter. Then there is Will and Jem. Jem is pleasant enough but you know how foreigners are. Not trustworthy and selfish and lazy. He's always in his room, pretending to be ill."

"Jem and Will are in the Dark House, looking for leads," Victoria argued. "And if you looked at Jem when he is sick, you'll know that he isn't pretending one bit."

Jessamine ignored her. "_Will. _He's handsome enough, but behaves like a lunatic half the time. He has no respect for anyone or anything and does not behave like a gentleman. I suppose it is because he's Welsh."

"_I'm _Welsh," Victoria said, her temper slipping. "Don't you think there is a reason for him being rude?"

"Welsh?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, my mother is Welsh," Victoria nodded. "My father fell in love with her and they left the Nephilim for love."

"She probably cast a spell on him," Jessamine laughed. "They have all kinds of odd things in Wales."

"Excuse me!" Victoria said, releasing Jessamine by sliding her arm out of hers. "I am from Wales. That is my brother and my friend you are talking about. Charlotte and Henry have done nothing bad to you! They've tried to provide a home and shelter and you're just going off about them. Haven't you heard that gossiping is rude?"

"No need to get upset," Jessamine said, rolling her eyes. "It is not like I'm speaking false things."

"You are! You didn't even bother to get to know any of them. You don't know my parents!" Victoria snapped. "If someone were to spread wild lies about _your_ family, would you be happy?"

Jessamine turned red at the mention of her parents.

"Are your parents… dead?" Tessa asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"They must be or they would have come looking for Will," Jessamine said.

"They are very much alive. And if you had listened to Charlotte at all, you would have known that our parents _did_ come back, but Will had turned them away for reasons you will never know because you do not bother to learn anything about the habitants of the Institute. Tessa, aren't you going to say something?"

Tessa stayed silent.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "My brother rescued you and this is all you have to say?"

Jessamine smiled triumphantly when Tessa looked at her feet. Victoria stormed away, going down the path. Jessamine and Tessa conversed in her absence and Victoria didn't bother to listen.

Victoria, who was still following the path, looked behind her. Jessamine and Tessa were gone. Worry thrummed through her veins. A goblin had stopped them.

She heard a scream. She sprinted towards the sound, cursing her heavy dress. Jessamine had her parasol open already, the edges of it gold and white and as sharp as razors.

"I told you to leave us alone, you filthy creature!" Jessamine struck the goblin. Victoria dashed forward and slid out her seraph blade, its name. The other one stayed in her left sleeve, in case the first breaks or becomes damaged.

Jessamine struck the goblin again and the goblin begged for mercy. Swiftly, Victoria brought her blade down on the goblin, ending its life quickly.

Jessamine fell against Tessa, trembling. "I hate you!" she screamed. For a second, Victoria thought Jessamine meant _her._ "I hate you and everything like you – Downworlders – disgusting! Disgusting!"

Tessa was a Downworlder. Magnus Bane, a helpful warlock, was a Downworlder. They had emotions just like Jessamine did, but this time Victoria did not argue.

…

The carriage ride was silent on the way back. Jessamine still clutched her bloody parasol and Victoria cleaned her seraph blade in silence with a cloth Thomas gave her.

When they got off, Jessamine dragged Tessa to Jessamine's bedroom.

Victoria wasn't offended when Jessamine took only Tessa. She walked calmly into the Institute, mustering as much dignity as she could with a ripped hem, a bloody skirt, and a muddy pair of shoes. The bags that held her dresses were clutched tightly in her hands.

"What happened to you? You look awful." Will stood in the foyer of the Institute, looking at Victoria. Jem was right next to him, a look of concern on his face.

"Goblin in Hyde Park," Victoria shrugged.

"Are you all right?" Jem asked.

"I'm fine. How was the clockwork monster?" Victoria asked. Will began to walk, Jem and Victoria trailing behind him.

"Sent it to Henry already," Will said. "We should eat dinner then leave for Magnus Bane. Charlotte doesn't have to know. Go change," Will said, when he arrived at Victoria's door. "We'll be waiting for you in the dining room."

"I'll stay here," Jem said. "I have to get something anyway."

Will raised an eyebrow and nodded. He left swiftly and Victoria entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She undid the knots to her dress, and put on a new one as fast as she could. However, she couldn't tie the knot at the back of her dress. Victoria cursed, trying to tie it. The awkward angle was hurting her shoulders. Frustrated, she let her hands drop.

A knock came on her door. Victoria sighed with relief. Help. She held up the front of her dress, still trying to see the back of her dress.

"Come in." The door opened. "Sophie, thank the Angel for you. I need help. I can't get this stupid dress to work."

It wasn't Sophie at the door. Jem stood there, silver eyes wide.

Victoria didn't know what was wrong. "Jem are you all right?" she asked. Jem averted his eyes.

"I apologize. I didn't know you were…" his voice trailed off.

Dressing. Victoria blushed. "Can you lace the back of my dress, please?" she asked. Victoria turned around. Was this considered inappropriate? They weren't doing anything and Sophie was probably helping Tessa or Jessamine.

Jem's nimble fingers touched the back of her dress. Victoria found herself holding her breath. Jem knotted the dress easily and his fingers lingered a little longer than necessary on her bare skin. Jem stepped back and Victoria exhaled.

"We should go to the dining room," Jem said. Victoria nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "I'll escort you down." Victoria slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Victoria didn't know why she was suddenly so tense around Jem. It wasn't anything like she had ever felt before. Perhaps it was just sexual tension – as Oliver might have put it.

"I haven't heard you play the violin in a long time," Victoria said.

Jem smiled next to her. "I'll play something for you sometime. Maybe after this Magnus Bane situation."

"I'd like that," Victoria said, her face breaking out into a smile. "Tessa needs a tour guide around London. I was hoping Will could escort her out. It would be a good chance for them to connect. Or I could stick them in a library. That would make them connect, for sure. She needs to stop believing in the popular customs. Being surrounded by Shadowhunters will hopefully make her grow out of that. Tessa has to start sticking up for herself. She let Jessamine talk badly about the people in this Institute without saying anything."

"And I suppose you blew your temper," Jem said. Victoria eyed Jem. He had a fond smile playing on his lips.

"I did," Victoria allowed. "I suppose it's not very attractive. I get angry too easily."

"I should show you around London sometime. You've been stuck in this Institute for too long," Jem said thoughtfully.

A part of Victoria was jumping around with joy at Jem's offer. Another part was trying to get _that_ part to calm down.

"I'd love that," Victoria said sincerely.

"You act differently around people, you know," Jem said abruptly. "Sometimes, you're brash and bold – like Will. Other times, you're quiet and thoughtful and contemplative – especially when you're thinking out plans to defeat Mortmain. I get dizzy around you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Victoria asked.

"A bad thing?" Jem repeated, as if that thought was preposterous. "No, not a bad thing. Never a bad thing."

Before Victoria could inquire what Jem meant, they arrived at the dining room. They sat down next to each other. Jem took the gasolier from the table and, standing on a chair, hung it on the ceiling. Will was standing up, looking at the ceiling. "You're hanging it crookedly." Finally, he climbed onto the table and glanced at the gasolier. He raised his arms and began tinkering with it.

"It serves you right if you break it," Jem said, looking at his _parabatai. _Just then, Tessa entered. "Good evening, Tessa," Jem said politely. Victoria offered a tight lipped smile. She wasn't exactly happy with Tessa. She hadn't stuck up for Jem or Will or Charlotte or Henry. And now Jem was being polite to her. Victoria hoped Tessa felt guilty.

"I was hanging the gasolier crookedly and Will is endeavoring to straighten it," Jem continued.

"Can't you get Thomas to do that?" Jessamine said, storming in. "A gentleman does not…"

"Is that blood on your sleeve, Jessie?" Will asked. Jessamine stiffened and walked to the end of the table and sat down, glaring at the empty space in front of her.

"Was that goblin really that vicious?" Jem asked.

"No," Victoria said. "But Jessamine was."

"I've done it!" Henry said abruptly, entering the room. He was holding something in his hand.

"Will, get off the table," Victoria said, recognizing the scene.

"I'm not done," Will said.

"Will, get off the table or you're going to hurt yourself," Victoria warned.

Henry continued to speak. "I bet that you didn't think I could do it. But I did!"

"Henry, we have no idea what you're saying," Will said, glancing at the redheaded man.

"I've gotten my Phosphor to work at last. It functions like a witchlight, but is five times more powerful! Press a button and you will see light like you've never seen before."

Silence. "So," Will said finally, "it's a very, very bright witchlight."

"Precisely," Henry nodded.

"Is that exactly useful?" Jem asked, still keeping his polite tone. "Witchlight is only used for illumination. Your invention is not exactly dangerous or anything…"

"Wait till you see it!" Henry said excitedly. "Watch."

"Will get off the table!" Victoria shrieked.

Henry pressed the button. There was a blinding flash of light and a whooshing sound. Then, Victoria couldn't see anything at all. She hated the dark. She was shuddering. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Fear thrummed through her veins.

"Please tell me I'm not blind, Henry," Will said. "I'm not going to be pleased if you've blinded me."

"No… the Phosphor seems to have turned all the lights in the room off," Henry replied worriedly.

"Turn on the light right now!" Will said. "Victoria? Victoria?" Victoria was still frozen in her seat, shaking like mad.

Victoria felt a hand grab hers and Victoria wanted to scream. "It's all right," came a soft, soothing voice. Jem.

"I hate the dark," Victoria said quietly. "I can't stand it." Then Victoria heard a great crash and she winced, burying her head in something firm. She felt a hand on her head, soothingly stroking her hair. Soon, she realized she was tucked into Jem's chest.

Suddenly, bright light filled the room, causing Victoria to loosen her hold on Jem. She sat up. Charlotte was holding a witchlight in her hand. Will was lying on the floor at Charlotte's feet, broken plates around him.

"What on earth…?" Charlotte said.

"I was trying to straighten the gasolier," Will said, brushing off the bits of glass on his shirt. He stood and walked over to Victoria. "Are you all right?" Will whispered.

Victoria was trembling slightly, but she nodded. "We'll talk later," she said back to him.

Will straightened. "I think I've broken something," he said. "The pain is quite agonizing."

"I told you to get off the table," Victoria said, giving him a small smile.

"You seem quite intact to me. We'll be eating by witchlight tonight, I suppose," Charlotte said, taking a seat next to Henry.

Jessamine sniffed. "I hate witchlight. It makes my complexion look green."

Victoria didn't pay attention. All she noticed then was Jem's hand, still holding her own as the meal continued. She couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

**Please read the following author's note, as lengthy it may be.**

**I made Victoria scared of the dark for several reasons. It gives me room for character development. It gives her another flaw (besides her huge temper problem). **

**It gives Jem and Victoria some development as well. **

**You shall see in the next chapter. ;)**

**Sorry for the incredible length. I just felt like it wasn't right to stop without furthering Jem and Victoria's relationship. So I ended it here. Once again, some of these scenes and lines belong to CC, so yeah. **

**I love Christmas break. I actually get to update.**

**Favourite this story! That's what really matters to me. Thank you to those people who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story. **

**I hope you like the little bits of Jem and Victoria I put in this. I'm trying my best to keep Victoria from being a Mary Sue. She's not perfect at fighting, she gets angry way too much and she's really moody. And she's scared of the dark. And she gets jealous really easily. Maybe I should give her more flaws. I don't know. **

**By the way, I made Victoria pissed off at Tessa so that I can point out to you how pissed off ****_I _****was when Tessa didn't stick up for Jem or Will or Charlotte or Henry in that scene. **

**I shall conclude this author's note with a: Stay tuned for more Jem ;)**


End file.
